The Anthology of the Poké Jobs at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by MichaelS2018
Summary: It's the anthology of a Poké Job site called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Pikachu, and his friends must work as night guards. But beware of these animatronics that are creepy, and try to jump scare at them. You can read each story that is needed.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Once upon a time, in a region called Galar, there was a restaurant which was a pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for children and adults. It had an acrade room, a dining area, and two stages where five animatronics were standing. One night, five children went to the pizzeria. They said hello to the animatronics, but suddenly they went into a nightmare. They used magic, and transferred their souls into the animatronics, which made them electrified and the animatronics bit them to death. Sadly, when the people saw the children lying on the ground with crushed heads, they were afraid. They ran away from the pizzeria, to call 911. Authorities claimed that the pizzeria is going to have a consequence. The pizzeria was closed for three weeks, because the children were dead.

Now, thirty years later, the conflict begins anew...

One day in Wedgehurst, a Skwovet was angry for being on a Poké Job, so the manager of the restaurant pleaded for patience.

"Now, Skwovet, please calm down." Said the manager.

"I won't do this anymore." Said Skwovet. "I'm sick of it!"

As Skwovet went away to its trainer's box, the manager thought that there was another Pokémon that is very important.

"I think there's something else about the restaurant." the manager said.


	2. Book 1 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Part 1

**BOOK 1**

One night at a Poké Job called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Part 1

A few days later, in a Pokémon Center in Turffiled, a Pokémon Trainer named George searched on a Rotomi PC.

"Let's see..." Said George finding a Poké Job.

When he saw a new Poké Job site, George read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".

"I wonder how many Pokémon to be hired." George thought.

He looked for requirements. It reads only one Pokémon may work. This Pokémon will serve as a night guard. Its shift will be from midnight to 6:00 AM.

"Which Pokémon should I need to use?" George said finding a Pokémon from the box. "Oh, my Pikachu."

When George chose Pikachu, he yelled by throwing a Poké Ball saying, "Go, Pikachu!" It opened, and Pikachu came out of his Poké Ball.

"What is it, George?" he asked.

"I found a Poké Job for you at a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." George replied.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" exclaimed Pikachu.

"You are working as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at night. So, you would do this Poké Job for me right?" he warned.

"How about no?" Pikachu asked.

"What?! Sorry, you're going." said George.

"Fine. Of course."

As Pikachu left the Pokémon Center, Drifblim carried him into the sky.

Pikachu thought, "Stubborn George for making me to do this Poké Job in the first place. In fact, they better at least have a nice curry."

As Pikachu arrived in Wedgehurst, he saw the restaurant, titled 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.

He went to the pizzeria, and there was the manager sitting there.

"Hello, I'm Pikachu. I'm looking for a Poké Job." he said.

"So, you must be the new night guard that Pokémon Trainer George was talking about it." said the manager.

"Really?" he replied.

"He also told me that you're freak."

"Be quiet!" yelled Pikachu as he used electric sparks coming from his cheeks.

"Alright then," she said, "your shift starts tonight from midnight to 6:00 AM. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Pikachu said.

* * *

**12:00 AM**

* * *

Pikachu looked around in the office, there was a poster, a fan, and a computer.

"Wow, this place is so huge." Pikachu said. He looked on the computer, there were eleven security cameras all over the pizzeria. "Wow, what a nice computer that you've brought."

Suddenly, a telephone rang. Pikachu picked it up, and a voice said, "You have one new voice message."

The voice message comes from George saying, _"Hello. Hello? Uh, well if you're hearing this, then chances are that you made a boring career choice."_

"What are you talking about?" asked Pikachu.

_"These characters, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."_

"Hmm?" Pikachu shocked.

_"They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"That doesn't seem so bad." Pikachu thought.

_"Now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death."_

"Uh-oh?"

_"The only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh?"_

"Very Scary."

_"Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright, good night, Pikachu."_

The voice message closed down. Pikachu hanged the phone. "I wonder how this Poké Job looks like?" he thought.

Pikachu pressed each button to turn on the light, and to close the door. "Hey, it works." Pikachu said. He pressed the light button again, there stood a dancing Pokémon in the floor.

"I got to close it, and check the cameras." he explained.

* * *

**1:00 AM**

* * *

Pikachu said,"Let's see..."

He looked at these rooms with security cameras from the computer. He saw three animatronics; a bear, a rabbit, and a chick. But then, something got a black out.

"What's going on?" Explained Pikachu. When the monitor went back on, he found the rabbit animatronic is missing.

"Oh no," said Pikachu. "Somebody is stolen. It might be Team Yell."

Pikachu searched the hallway, and the dining area. He stopped at a door that was a backstage room. "Hmm..." he said.

Someone's voice shouted from the room, yelling, "Oh my gosh, Justin Bieber!"

Pikachu opened the door, and explained, "Holy Moly!" It was the rabbit animatronic that came to life. "Who are you?!"

The rabbit animatronic said, "My name is Bonnie, and I will like to give five hundred minutes. Come on, I just wanted..."

Pikachu fought back with Bonnie with electric moves, then he left the room, and slammed the door. "Thank you so much, rabbit!" Pikachu thundered. "Well, at least I don't have anything to worry about it.

Then there was a low-pitched laugh. Pikachu stood behind something. He turned around. It was the bear animatronic.

"Hey there, little Pikachu." said the animatronic, "How was your stay at my pizzeria?"

"Who are you? How did you know me?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm your mascot, Freddy Fazbear. I was just having a proposition rather a manicure." He said as he took a golden Freddy scrap work. "Anything will be very scary. There's a Freddy mask/suit to wear."

"Just zip it, you creep, I'm out of here." Added Pikachu as he ran away back to the office.

"Oh well then, I guess we don't have a grateful Hardaway." laughed Freddy.

* * *

**2:00 AM**

* * *

Back in the office, Pikachu looked any room by using cameras from the computer. Then he saw a fox animatronic looking from a curtain in the Pirate Cove.

"Oh, there's even a fox animatronic here." said Pikachu.

Pikachu had an idea. He played music from a radio with the song 'What does the fox say?' He danced and sang along. Just then, Bonnie came, and saw Pikachu dancing.

"Will you hush your mouth!" yelled Bonnie, "Some people and Pokémon are trying to sleep. It was just Foxy."

"Alright, fine." replied Pikachu.

He looked at the security camera to the Pirate Cove again. He found Foxy missing, and leaving the Cove. "Whoa!" Pikachu explained.

Meanwhile, Voltorb rolled came and talk with Pikachu. "Can you please help me?" it asked.

Pikachu said, "Yes."

Foxy ran through the hallway, and went to the office to try to jump scare at Pikachu. "Got you!" he explained.

"You got me." said Voltorb, as it begins to explode.

"Oh no." Said Foxy.

Voltorb exploded Foxy, and he jumped backwards from the office. Pikachu laughed. "This one is for Voltorb, not me!" He closed the door. "Nobody cares!"

Foxy cried, "I just wanted Pikachu to be a best friend." He went back to the Pirate Cove.

A moment later, the chick animatronic escaped from the stage, and went to the office.

"Do you want some pizza?" asked the animatronic.

Pikachu gulped, "What is that?"

Freddy came to the window, and said to Pikachu, "That's Miss Chica. She is wired outside, asking for pizza."

"Pizza?" asked Chica.

"No!" said Pikachu.

Chica argued with Pikachu, and he said, "Just go away."

A static showed, and a safety screen showed by saying "Technical difficulties. Please Stand By..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Book 1 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Part 2

**BOOK 1**

One night at a Poké Job called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Part 2

* * *

**3:00 AM**

* * *

Pikachu continued his search for the animatronics' movements from the computer.

"Hmm..." mumbled Pikachu.

He found a poster in the security camera, but it changed into a golden image of Freddy.

"What are they looking at?" wondered Pikachu.

Someone placed golden Freddy behind the chair. Somebody said, "Peek-a-boo!"

Pikachu turned around and saw golden Freddy laying motionless.

"What the heck is that?!" shouted Pikachu. "What's going on?"

Golden Freddy wouldn't budge.

Pikachu sighed, "He's not moving, so at least I'm safe."

Suddenly, images were changing the scenery. A title reads 'It's me.' Next bizarre images of Freddy shown, and finally the image of golden Freddy appears interrupting the scene, and jump scaring at Pikachu. He tried to run away, but the results were imbalanced, as it caused to crash. But now, Pikachu woke up from the nightmare.

"Whoa!" explained Pikachu, "It was just a dream, I thought they got me for sure!"

* * *

**4:00 AM**

* * *

Soon, all the animatronics were out of the stage. They went through the hallways, and tried to jump scare at Pikachu. But Pikachu closed both doors in the office. Angry, they banged the doors. He was afraid. He called to another Pokémon. Outside of the restaurant, in Hammerlocke, there was Charizard flying around, a phone rang from another trainer.

"It's for you, Charizard." said the trainer.

"What's up, Pikachu." Charizard asked.

"Help me!" Yelled Pikachu, "Get me out of Wedgehurst!"

Charizard agreed, as he flew off from Hammerlocke, and traveled to Wedgehurst.

Back in the office, Freddy said, "Hey you, Pikachu."

"Yes?" Pikachu replied.

"Why wouldn't you let us in?" He asked. "We just wanted to be your friend."

"No way, Freddy, I won't let you do that." Said Pikachu.

"We have some curry for you."

Pikachu was excited that he loved curry that George had used him in Pokémon Camp. He opened the door. Freddy changed his mind, and commanded his animatronics, "Tackle him." The animatronics attempted to jump scare at Pikachu, but then there was a crash. It was Charizard came to the rescue.

"I'm here to save the day." He said.

The animatronics were shaking with fear, as they looked down at him laying on the ground, and could not get up.

"I'm sorry about the roof." said Pikachu.

* * *

**5:00 AM**

* * *

Back in the Back Stage room, a Yamask, and a Cofagrigus placed Charizard's body, and put candles around it. Cofagrigus said, "Here lies Charizard. He flew fast, and died a virgin."

Then, Pikachu ran back to the office. As Freddy stared at him running back to the office, he told his friends, "Get the Pokémon."

While he was in the office, Pikachu pressed the light button, and Chica ran into the corner, and said, "I'm coming for pizza!"

"Take that!" Pikachu said as he closed the door. Chica saw the door locked.

"Aw, come on!" She said.

Bonnie and Foxy ran into the other side of the corner.

"Do you like Justin Bieber?" Asked Bonnie.

"I'm coming for love." Foxy said.

Pikachu yelled, "And that!" He closed the other door.

Bonnie and Foxy saw the other door closed. "Dang it!" Bonnie said.

"You can't stay in there forever." said Foxy.

"Yes I can!" Pikachu said.

"Fine, then go ahead and starve!" Yelled Foxy.

Suddenly, the power went out, and Pikachu can't see everything.

"It's at 0% of power? Oh my goodness." Pikachu explained.

Then there were flashing lights. It was the face of Freddy blinking at Pikachu.

Pikachu yelled, "Oh no!"

Freddy asked, "Are you defeated now, Pikachu?"

Pikachu thundered, "On the contrary, the game is not over yet!"

Pikachu used thunderbolt. It zapped the battery power, as it came to have power.

* * *

**6:00 AM**

* * *

The clock bell rang, and Pikachu exited out of the pizzeria. "Oh yeah!" He said.

He saw the pizzeria caught on fire, and said, "And nothing the value was lost."

He went back to George at Turffield.

"Pikachu!" yelled George as he hugged Pikachu. "You're the smarted Pokémon that you've ever worked."

He lead Pikachu in the Pokémon Center, saying "As a result, you've gained experience points, and EVs."

"Thank you, George." Said Pikachu.


	4. Book 2 Scorbunny's Poké Job Part 1

**BOOK 2**

Scorbunny's Poké Job - Part 1

One day in another Pokémon Center in Hulbury, Scorbunny was sleeping in his bed. Pikachu ran into the center with fear.

Pokémon Trainer George asked, "What took you so long, Pikachu?"

"It was scary." Said Pikachu.

Scorbunny woke up. He went to talk with Pikachu, and asked "How's that new Poké Job as a security guard going?"

"I don't know." Pikachu replied. "It was dark and scary. It could have remind in my Trainer's basement."

"Wow." Said Scorbunny.

Pikachu went back to George. As Scorbunny asked, "I wish I could do something, he just look so sad."

Then he got an idea to replace Pikachu at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

That evening, there was another Freddy Fazbear's Pizza located at Turffiled. Scorbunny went to the pizzeria. "Let's go." He said.

The manager of the pizzeria came to talk with Scorbunny, and asked, "What do you want?!"

"I'm here to take over Pikachu's position as the night guard." Scorbunny replied.

"Okay then, but only if you agree to the Freddy Fazbear Policy." she said.

"What policy?" gasped Scorbunny.

"Here's how it goes." the manager said. She checked the dining room, and the security office. "It's the very important thing to do."

"Okay." he said.

"Your shift starts right now." Said the manager.

* * *

**12:00 AM**

* * *

Scorbunny looked in the new office. "I think I'm beginning to have second thoughts on doing Pikachu's Poké Job." He said.

Scorbunny looked in the dining room, the restrooms, and the stage with three new animatronics of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. However, they're toy versions. Back in the office, a telephone rang, and Scorbunny picked it up. Pikachu was there talking to him at night.

"Hello, I'm Pikachu," he announced, "I'm with the Pokémon Trainer George, and welcome to your new Poké Job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

"Hi, Pikachu." Scorbunny called.

"Scorbunny? What are you doing?" Pikachu asked, "Taking all over the food."

"I don't know." He replied. "I just wanted to take cover for you so you won't have to deal with whatever mission is gone cuckoo crazy."

"Now listen, Scorbunny," said Pikachu, "You need to just wait until 6:00 AM."

"Why?" Scorbunny asked.

"Because it's much safer than trying to get out of the restaurant. Okay?"

"Alright, Pikachu." said Scorbunny.

"Good night, Scorbunny." he replied.

He hung the phone. "Oh no..." he said.

* * *

**1:00 AM**

* * *

"Oh great." Scorbunny said. "Let's see..."

Scorbunny searched on a computer. There were twelve security cameras all over the pizzeria. He checked out two party rooms, a prize corner where a music box sat there, and a stage. But then, Toy Bonnie was gone missing. He gasped, and called to Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" yelled Scorbunny.

"Scorbunny, what is it?" Asked Pikachu.

"Somebody stolen the rabbit animatronic. It might be Team Yell!" He replied.

"I've never seen it." Pikachu sighed as he went back to sleep.

Scorbunny turned on the light by using a switch, and Toy Bonnie appeared which came to life.

"I am Bonnie, and I came to surprise at you." Said Toy Bonnie.

Scorbunny screamed, as he jumped backwards, he slammed on a wall, and a Freddy mask fell out of the vent, and put it on his head.

"Mom?" Toy Bonnie pondered, "Mom is that you?"

"Huh?" gasped Scorbunny removing the mask.

He jump scared at Scorbunny, but he put the mask again.

Toy Bonnie said again, Scorbunny removed the mask again, and he jump scared again, over and over.

Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy came into the office.

"Hi everybody, I'm Chica." Toy Chica called.

"Be quiet." Toy Freddy said.

Scorbunny looked up high, and saw a pink and white fox scrapped animatronic hanging down below. It had radio signal.

"I'm Mangle." the pink fox said, "I'm a fifteen year old girl on a cyber."

Scorbunny screamed, and ran to the restroom. "I got to go to the bathroom!"

"No, mom," Toy Bonnie said, "Don't go, mom. I love you."

* * *

**2:00 AM**

* * *

After he went to the restroom, Scorbunny continued searching on the computer in the office. "Now what should I do?" He thought.

He looked in Party Room Three, and there was Toy Chica looking in the monitor, asking, "Do you want some of my pancakes for breakfast?"

He looked in Party Room One, and saw the Mangle laying on a table by using radio signal, he looked in the restrooms, and saw Toy Bonnie unboxing the Nintendo 64. Finally, he looked in Party Room Four, and saw one animatronic missing behind presents.

"What?!" Scorbunny gasped, "Where did the balloon boy go?"

"Hi, Scorbunny." called someone.

Scorbunny turned around, and saw the balloon boy who had come from the vents.

"Can I come in your room?"

"No?" Scorbunny replied.

The Balloon Boy laughed. Scorbunny screamed, and ran away.

"Please, you still may have some pancakes." Toy Chica said.

Then Scorbunny had and idea. He said, "Yes, I found a place to hide until morning."

But Pikachu was on the phone again, telling Scorbunny, "Wait, Scorbunny! Don't go in that door, because there is a backstage room!"

Scorbunny went to the backstage room.

"Yeah, I'm safe." he said.

But then, suddenly, he was not safe in here. There were four old animatronics from Wedgehurst that were completely withered. They all woke up.

"I'm alive." Freddy laughed.

"Where am I?" Foxy asked.

"Meow, I'm a kitty." Bonnie said.

Scorbunny shuttered with fear.

"Pizza..." Chica said.

Scorbunny screamed, and ran away from the back stage room.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Book 2 Scorbunny's Poké Job Part 2

**BOOK 2**

Scorbunny's Poké Job - Part 2

* * *

**3:00 AM**

* * *

Back in the office, Pikachu was on the phone again, talking to Scorbunny.

"Now I shouldn't have told soon, but that's rude to addict you."

"What?" Scorbunny asked.

"It's in the altar where the animatronics are stalked."

Scorbunny blocked every vent, and the window to keep the animatronics away from him, as Pikachu continued to speak.

"We know that we just used them to make sure to turn around in less condition as possible. And that's what the perfect one. Well because, he likes to face me. He fixes around, but that was fine."

After he blocked everything, Scorbunny talked to Pikachu again.

"There." He said. "No more scary animatronics will be able to get in here."

"Oh." Pikachu said, "And I almost forgot."

"What is it, Pikachu?" Asked Scorbunny.

"Make sure to keep the music box in the prize room that should be wound up." replied Pikachu.

"The music box?" shocked Scorbunny.

Then there was an alarm. "Oh! I must wind up more!"

He cranked the trigger very fast to keep the song pleasant.

"Well, that's better." Said Scorbunny.

Suddenly, Bonnie removed the block, and went to Scorbunny.

"It can't be!" He said.

"I'm a cat!" yelled Bonnie.

He put on a Freddy mask to keep calm. But then, Bonnie realized that Scorbunny is really wearing a Justin Bieber mask.

"Oh, it's Justin Bieber." He said.

Scorbunny screamed, as he jump scared at him. While he had transported into a minigame, Scorbunny woke up.

"Oh, where am I?" mumbled Scorbunny, as he looked in a mirror. It was he was in a Foxy animatronic.

"Ah!" yelled Scorbunny, "Why am I Foxy?"

He saw the dining area where five children were sitting. He went into the dining area.

"Hello, everyone." Scorbunny called.

"Hello, Foxy!" the children cheered.

"They like me." he thought.

Just then, Freddy came to talk with Scorbunny.

"Hey Foxy, I just wanted to let you know if the pizza is ready."

Scorbunny agreed, "Let's go."

He followed Freddy to the kitchen to make pizza. Just then, a mysterious man donning a purple outfit came to talk with the children.

"If you're wearing purple, raise your hand." the man said.

No children would listen. The man was enraged, he used an electric rod, by saying "Several kids are going to die tonight."

The children screamed, as the rod began to electrify. In the kitchen, Scorbunny finished baking pizza, and had a taste test.

"Mmm..." he said, "that tastes good."

He went back to the dining area.

"Hi kids." Scorbunny called.

He found all the children got killed by the purple man by using electric rods.

"Dang it, the children got electrocuted!" muttered Scorbunny.

A spirit of Foxy jump scared him by saying, "What's up, bro?"

When the minigame was over, Scorbunny woke up from being Foxy to being himself.

"Thank goodness, it was just a dream." he said to himself.

All the blocks were gone, and Chica came to the office.

"Pizza?" she asked.

"Hush your mouth, Chica." Scorbunny said.

* * *

**4:00 AM**

* * *

Scorbunny looked in the hallway. He turned on a flashlight, and Foxy was there.

"Do you want to be friends, Scorbunny?" He asked.

"No." Scorbunny said as he turned off the flashlight.

The flashlight kept repeating as Foxy appeared. "I had enough of this. I'm out." he said as he left.

"Oh yeah." Scorbunny said.

Toy Freddy came to the office by saying, "It's torture time."

Then the balloon boy came and asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

Next, the Mangle came from the celling to use radio signal waiting to jump scare.

And Chica came for Pizza by explaining, "Pizza!"

"Oh dear." said Toy Freddy.

Scorbunny ducked down underneath the desk.

"Come on. Think, Scorbunny." cried Scorbunny, "What would Pikachu do in a situation like this?"

Just then Pikachu came to talk with him on the phone.

"Scorbunny," Pikachu said, "if you ever corner by some arcade games, remember to lock them down."

"Alright," he replied, "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

**5:00 AM**

* * *

While Foxy was in the party room, Scorbunny came to talk with him.

"Hey Foxy," he called, "I decided to be friends with you. But I'm giving to you as my favorite."

Foxy was amazed. At the hallway, Freddy was looking. He saw Scorbunny being chased by Foxy. Foxy began to jump scare at him, but he accidentally jump scared at Freddy.

"What?" cried Freddy. "Ouch!"

In the dining area, Bonnie and Chica talked to each other.

"Give me some yarn. I want to play." Said Bonnie.

"Hey, you two." Scorbunny called.

Bonnie and Chica looked around, and there was a piece of pizza, and a book of Justin Bieber.

"I love Justin Bieber." Bonnie said.

"Pizza, my favorite!" Chica said.

They went to the parts and service room. Scorbunny closed the door tightly, and blocked it with an arcade game.

"Oh yeah!" said Scorbunny, "Now I just need to take care of the new animatronics."

Suddenly, the music box stopped playing, and winding up, and a different song began to play.

"Oh no." gasped Scorbunny, "Something's not right."

In the prize room, a marionette emerged from the music box which it came to life. It cackled. Scorbunny looked at the clock. It's five minutes until six. The marionette tried to jump scare at him, but he ran away fast. Scorbunny ran to the backstage room to lock himself. Meanwhile, the marionette went to the office, and saw the backstage door. Angry, Scorbunny had an idea. He took a golden Freddy mask to throw at the marionette. The marionette opened the door, and the golden Freddy head jump scared at it. Everything was silent for a few moments.

* * *

**6:00 AM**

* * *

In the morning at 6, Pokémon Trainer George, Pikachu, and the manager came to find Scorbunny.

"Hello, I'm here." said George.

"Hi, Pikachu, George." said Scorbunny.

"Congratulations, Scorbunny, you made it through the night." Pikachu said.

"As a result, Scorbunny," George said, "You've earned experience points for you, and EVs."

"Thanks." Scorbunny said.

"Good luck with the next four nights." said the manager.

Scorbunny shocked, "Oops!"


	6. Book 3 Grookey's Revenge Part 1

**BOOK 3**

Grookey's Revenge on Animatronics - Part 1

Many days later in Spikemuth, Pokémon Trainer George, and his Grookey searched for Team Yell. Then there was Piers, one of the Leaders of Team Yell, Marnie's brother, and a Gym Leader.

"Excuse me," George asked, "Can I battle you for a gym badge?"

"Sure I can." Said Piers.

The Pokémon Battle began.

"Go, Grookey!" he yelled.

"I choose Obstagoon!" Piers yelled.

They threw their Poké Balls, and two Pokémon appeared.

"Grookey, use Razor Leaf!"

"Obstagoon, block them with counterattack."

Grookey used Razor Leaf, but Obstagoon blocked them with his hands. Grookey was hit on the wall with a poster.

"Now use shadow claw!" Piers said.

Obstagoon used shadow claw to hit Grookey, but he saw the poster which read get a Poké Job at Fazbear's Fright - A horror attraction. It requires two Pokémon to work as security guards in a sister location.

"Stop the battle!" George said.

"What is it, Trainer?" asked Piers.

"We found a Poké Job for two Pokémon." he replied. "I'll have Grookey to work. Are you going to take your Obstagoon?"

"Sure." he said.

George and Piers waved good bye to Grookey, and Obstagoon while they were going away.

At 7:00 PM, there was a large arcade building with an attraction, called Fazbear's Fright. Grookey, and Obstagoon went to the place, and the manager came to talk with them.

"Hello, Pokémon." she called. "What would you two like to do order?"

"Hello, ma'am." they said.

"You must be Grookey, and Obstagoon from Team Yell. Now, what do you want?" the manager asked.

"I want to work at Fazbear's Fright." Grookey replied.

"Yeah, It's time to rock." Obstagoon said.

"Oh, you are hereby to apply for the night guard positions." the manager said. "It's a good thing you arrived because your shift starts in five hours from now."

"Let's go." Grookey said.

"Bring it on!" Obstagoon taunted.

* * *

**12:00 AM**

* * *

Five hours later, Grookey, and Obstagoon went to the arcade. Obstagoon went to a new office, there were many stuff of merchandise, a computer, and a fan.

"Here we go." he said. "What a cool office."

Grookey is searching for animatronics.

"Let's see..." Grookey said.

Obstagoon put a Freddy mask to jump scare at Grookey. He was scared. He dropped his stick.

"You scared me, Obstagoon." said Grookey.

Meanwhile, outside of Fazbear's Fright, a truck arrived filled with animatronics. George, and Pikachu were there. George unloaded the animatronics.

"Okay," Said Pikachu, "my boss says she needs all of you in there by tomorrow morning. So you'll be joining your friend Spring-trap in this sister location, Fazbear's Fright."

All the animatronics were painted to green to look like phantoms, except for Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie," Pikachu called, "are you still bugged with that cat stuff from many days ago?"

"I'm a cat!" Bonnie replied.

Pikachu was angry, and used thunderbolt at him, causing him to fall backward to the entrance.

"Oh boy," he said, "All I have to do is paint them to make them look like phantoms and I can finally quit the Poké Job."

Pikachu finished painted the animatronics with green, and black. Just then, a mysterious shadow came, and knocked Pikachu down with an electric rod. Back inside the office, Obstagoon was chased by Grookey with his club.

"I'm going to get you." Yelled Grookey.

Obstagoon picked up something from the box.

"I'll get this." he said picking up a Plush Freddy by mistake, "Oh fudge."

Grookey clubbed Obstagoon on the chest, and he flew backwards.

"Stubborn Grookey." muttered Obstagoon.

Suddenly, a yellow rabbit animatronic that was filled with scrapped wires.

"Hello there." said the animatronic. "I'm coming for the booty."

"Who do you think you are, butser?" he asked.

"I'm Spring-Trap!" the animatronic replied.

"Come on." Grookey said.

"Bring me your soul." Spring-Trap commanded.

Grookey and Obstagoon were afraid. They tried to open the door where Bonnie is lying on the ground motionless, but it was no avail.

"It's time for you to die." Spring-Trap said.

"Try this on for a mask." Obstagoon shouted.

He threw the mask on Spring-Trap. Spring-Trap was afraid by wearing a mask, and ran away.

"La-la-la. Phooey!" taunted Obstagoon.

Then, Phantom Freddy came, and said, "Run, I'm coming for you."

Grookey and Obstagoon were scared.

* * *

**1:00 AM**

* * *

Later, a telephone rang, and a voice message was heard.

"Hey there," said the voice "Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting at this time."

As the voice message continued to speak, Obstagoon looked in the box for something.

"Let's see. Come on." he said.

He picked up Chica's cupcake. "No." he said, and threw away. He picked a Poké Doll. "Nope." he said again. He picked up Rattata. "Ah! Get out of here!" he yelled.

Obstagoon sighed, "I looked everywhere in the box. But now, I can see on this computer."

He began to search the computer, there were ten security cameras all over Fazbear's Fright. In the hallway, there was Phantom Foxy telling Phantom Freddy a story.

Phantom Foxy read, "I grew up in Dublin, Ireland. When I was a potato farmer, every night I would go to the coop. I would drink ale-" Phantom Freddy was yelling.

In the next corner, Phantom Chica was eating pizza, as Phantom Balloon Boy came to talk with her.

"Can I have some pizza?" he asked.

"No, sir." she replied.

"Aw, come on!" Phantom Balloon Boy yelled.

"I like PIZZA!" Phantom Chica shouted.

In the third hallway, Grookey was walking down the path searching for animatronics.

"Alright now, let me think." he thought.

Just then Phantom Mangle came to screech at him. But he resisted, he whacked her with his stick, and Phantom Mangle wanted to be a best friend. Grookey agreed.

"Bingo." He said as he had caught Phantom Mangle with a Dusk Ball.

All of the sudden, Phantom Marionette came.

It said, "I got a flamethrower."

Grookey was afraid, Phantom Marionette chased after him in the hallways, and the vents. At the end of the hallway where the costume was. He was cornered, as Phantom Marionette tried to incinerate him.

"I can use Jigglypuff." he said, as he called to a Pokémon. "Use sing."

Jigglypuff sang a song, and Phantom Marionette fell fast asleep, and then he captured it with a Great Ball.

* * *

**2:00 AM**

* * *

Back in the office, Obstagoon continued to search the computer with security cameras. In the hallway, Phantom Foxy continued reading the story.

"... and dance at hijinks. But then one day, I met a pretty lass. Her name was Ruby, and she-"

"Hush your mouth!" Phantom Freddy shouted.

"How about no?" he replied to Phantom Freddy.

In another hallway, Phantom Chica had so many pizzas. She danced with joy.

"PIZZAS!" she shouted.

Phantom Balloon Boy came to ask Phantom Chica.

"Shut your mouth, and take this piece of pizza." he said.

In the next camera, Grookey talked to Jigglypuff, but then Spring-Trap came back.

"I'm back." Spring-Trap said.

"Oh!" Grookey said. "Now use sing on that Spring-Trap."

Jigglypuff began to sing, but Spring-Trap had no avail.

"You're one hunk of a man." he said.

"Blast it!" said Grookey.

Spring-Trap chased after Grookey in the hallways. Back in the office, Obstagoon was wondering that this camera is on that Spring-Trap was chasing Grookey.

"I know there's something is in trouble." he said to himself.

He looked, and saw a red button that could press on it to make the child playful.

"This will come in handy." Obstagoon said.

He pressed the button, and a child's voice came from the hallway, saying, "Hello, big time, who wants some muffins?"

Spring-Trap agreed to have some of the muffins.

Obstagoon said, "Yes. It works."

Instantly, an alarm blared that there was an error on audio devices.

"Oh no." he said.

He looked at Phantom Chica dancing around with many pizzas by saying, "PIZZA-" but then, there was another error on video devices.

"AH!" Obstagoon shouted, "Somebody cheated."

He pressed another button, and there was a maintenance panel that could reboot all devices like audio, camera, and ventilation.

"Oh, I wonder what this is." he thought.

He pressed the reboot all highlight, and it began to reboot. He pressed on again, but there was an overload for the system. It exploded. Just then, Phantom Balloon Boy came.

"Hello." Phantom Balloon Boy called.

"Who are you, buster." asked Obstagoon.

He replied, "Do you want to make your own macaroni?"

"No, sir." he cried.

Phantom Balloon Boy argued with Obstagoon. He became angry. He used shadow claw, and knocked Phantom Balloon Boy to the ground, being captured by Grookey with an Ultra Ball.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Book 3 Grookey's Revenge Part 2

**BOOK 3**

Grookey's Revenge on Animatronics - Part 2

* * *

**3:00 AM**

* * *

Grookey, and Obstagoon were running out of breath.

"I need water." Grookey said, as he fell to the ground.

"You loser!" taunted Obstagoon.

Suddenly, Spring-Trap came to the office, and found them. He stared at them. But then, there was a third error from the office; ventilation.

"Where did Spring-Trap go?" Grookey asked.

"Oh no." said Obstagoon, "He's right behind you."

Spring-Trap said, "I will get you two."

Grookey, and Obstagoon became scared, and ran away. But he chased after them. Back in the hallway again, Phantom Foxy continued reading a story.

"... captured my heart, with her green valuable eyes, and her hair was as golden as my fine gold money. I was in..."

"Dang it, I'm out." said Phantom Freddy, "I have enough of it, because you're not listing to me."

Phantom Freddy captured himself with a Quick Ball. Grookey, and Obstagoon were split up in each hallway one on the left and the other right. While Obstagoon ran into the corner, someone's voice came from the room.

"Pikachu." said the voice.

Obstagoon was afraid. In a flashback, his shelter was caught on fire, where he watched as it was destroyed by George's Pikachu. Obstagoon was angry.

"You imbecile!" he shouted.

He saw a robotic figure of Pikachu, and he began to speak.

"Pikachu is my name. And I want you to die with my electric moves." said the robot.

"Oh my gosh!" he shouted, "It's a robot!"

"Oh!" said the robot, "Thunder Shock."

Robot Pikachu used thunder shock at Obstagoon, but he ran away from him.

"Come back here, you big badger!" muttered the robot.

Poor Obstagoon was cornered when Phantom Chica was having pizzas. Then the robot Pikachu came to kill him.

"Alright, it's time for you to use thunder!" said the robot.

He used thunder at Obstagoon. But he ran to the left.

"Missed me!" he taunted.

The thunder accidentally zapped Phantom Chica, and she lied on the ground.

"That's a good move." thought the robot.

Thirty minutes later, Grookey captured Phantom Chica with a Nest Ball.

* * *

**4:00 AM**

* * *

Obstagoon went back to the entrance. He tried to open the door again where Bonnie is still motionless.

"Alright, I have to get out of here." He said. "I can't lose. Open up I say!"

There was no avail again.

"Aw! Come on!" he yelled.

"Hey you!" said Robot Pikachu, coming to see Obstagoon. "I don't think you can do that."

Obstagoon was worried about getting out of the place. But then he had an idea.

"Hey, robot." he called. "Look. There's some curry."

Robot Pikachu looked on the left, and saw Phantom Foxy eating curry, but he disgusted.

"It tastes like chili." said Phantom Foxy.

Robot Pikachu was enrage. He charged at Phantom Foxy.

"What's up, bro?" he called.

But Robot Pikachu used thunderbolt at him, causing him to fall backwards. Then, Grookey captured him with a Timer Ball.

"Yes." Grookey said, "I've finally caught all the animatronics."

Suddenly, there was a mysterious laugh from the room.

"What's this?" gasped Grookey. "I heard a laugh from this door."

He opened the door, and there was a portal, that would transport into a minigame thirty years ago.

"I can use a portal." he thought.

He went to the portal, and he was transported back in time.

* * *

**5:00 AM**

* * *

"Where am I?" he asked to himself.

Grookey looked around. It was himself in the minigame back in time, wearing a purple vest.

"I came to the past!" said Grookey. "And it was me."

Grookey crept through the hallway, and there was the same man sporting a purple outfit setting up some of the demolitions.

"Just a few more bombs and Fazbear's Fright will be blown into bits." the man said.

"Hey you!" Grookey called.

"Who are you?" asked the man turning around at Grookey.

"What do you mean blow Fazbear's Fright to bits?!" asked Grookey.

"I have hated this Freddy Fazbear's ever since the day I got fired for scaring some stupid kids." the man replied. "So, have been murdering kids, messing with the animatronics, burning the establishments to ground as revenge ever since."

"Well," Grookey said, "There's only room for one purple guy and that's me."

"Well then," the man sneered, "I, William Afton, will avenge on you. We shall see who win the battle of the purple guys."

The battle began between Grookey, and Afton.

"Go, Spring-Trap!" yelled Afton.

"I choose you, Phantom Balloon Boy." Grookey screamed.

They threw their Poké Balls, and both animatronics appeared.

"Phantom Balloon Boy, ask Spring-Trap." Grookey commanded.

"Can I come in your room?" he asked.

But there was no effective on Spring-Trap.

"Use, wake-up slap." Afton cried.

Spring-Trap slapped Phantom Balloon Boy to pieces.

"Return." Grookey said, putting Phantom Balloon Boy back in his Poké Ball. "Go for it, Phantom Mangle!"

Phantom Mangle appeared.

"Okay, Pahntom Mangle, use screech attack!" Grookey yelled.

Phantom Mangle screeched at Spring-Trap. His defense was lowered.

"Yes." Grookey said.

"Is this the best thing that you know, little monkey?" said Afton. "My Spring-Trap is stronger."

He called to Spring-Trap, "Let's go. Use Iron Sword."

Spring-Trap sliced Phantom Mangle to smithereens.

"Get wreaked, moron." Spring-Trap taunted.

"Get back!" yelled Grookey, returning Phantom Mangle to her Poké Ball. "Just a little more, Phantom Freddy."

Phantom Freddy came out of his Poké Ball.

"Now go ask Spring-Trap." Grookey said.

"Hi there, how's your family?" Phantom Freddy asked. But no answer.

"Tough luck." Afton sneered, "Go jump scare at Phantom Freddy."

Spring-Trap jump scared at Phantom Freddy, and Phantom Freddy went out of power.

"Oh gosh, go back to your Poké Ball." Grookey muttered, returning Phantom Freddy back to his Poké Ball. "Your foe is weak. Let's go, Phantom Foxy."

Phantom Foxy came out of his ball.

"Now use tall tale." said Grookey.

"Oh yes." Phantom Foxy replied as he continued his story. "... love. But Ruby didn't return the love. Because of that, I um..." but it failed.

"Shoot him down." Afton commanded.

"I was just going to say that."

Spring-Trap shot Phantom Foxy down.

"Great, return." Said Grookey, returning Phantom Foxy back to his ball.

"And now it's your turn, little monkey." said Afton.

"What?" Grookey shocked.

"Send whatever you have left." said Afton. "No matter what you're still no match for my Spring-Trap!"

Grookey was afraid. Suddenly, many voices whispering to him.

"Grookey," whispered the first voice, "Use Dynamax power."

Grookey knew that it was the voice of Pokémon Trainer George.

"You're no match for my Obstagoon." said the second voice.

He knew that this was the voice of Piers calling a no match.

"Okay, I can do this." Grookey said.

Grookey became angry. He used Dynamax power. He grew taller, and taller.

"Ah!" screamed Afton. "That monkey was huge!"

"Are you ready?" sneered Grookey, "You will lose. Now, Max Overgrowth!"

Grookey used Max Overgrowth, and many vines chocked Spring-Trap, and threw him down to pieces.

"No!" cried Afton, "My Spring-Trap! How can this be?"

"It's all over, William Afton." Grookey raged. "Give me some of the demolitions."

"No!" he screamed as he ran to the shattered Spring-Trap.

Just then, Obstagoon came into the minigame, and went to Grookey.

"Grookey." called Obstagoon, "Did you see that purple guy?"

"Yes." he replied, "It is William Afton who killed many children."

Afton donned Spring-Trap to make it look scary.

"Yes, I'm back!" Afton said to look like Spring-Trap.

Grookey and Obstagoon screamed.

"I am invincible. You can't beat me!" shouted Afton.

Suddenly, Afton began to shock. It was electrifying, losing his blood. He screamed in pain. Finally, he was electrocuted, and fell to the ground. William Afton was dead.

"Have a rotten day, Afton." taunted Obstagoon licking the parts.

* * *

**6:00 AM**

* * *

Grookey, and Obstagoon took many demolitions, head back to the present, and placed them in the entrance where Bonnie was lying motionless.

"There we go." Obstagoon said. "Fire at will!"

All the bombs exploded the entrance, and Obstagoon, and Grookey exited Fazbear's Fright.

"We did it." Grookey said.

Just then, George, and Piers arrived to meet them.

"Grookey." said George, "You're my biggest worker of all the time. I'm now giving your EXP., and EVs."

"Thanks, George." said Grookey.

"Obstagoon, you did great." said Piers.

Suddenly police arrived, and the manager was there. They used guns to stick on Piers and Obstagoon.

"That's Team Yell." said the manager, "Those are the ones that steal Pokémon, and have been terrorizing my establishments. Arrest them."

The police arrested Piers, and Obstagoon.

"I'll give your Dark Badge for sure!" Piers said as he threw the Dark Badge on George.

"Got it." said George. "Congratulations, Grookey, you have spent the night."

"No problem." replied Grookey.


	8. Book 4 Sobble's Nightmare Part 1

**BOOK 4**

Sobble's Nightmare - Part 1

After Pokémon Trainer George finally became champion, he went back to his home in Postwick where Pikachu slept. Outside of his house, there was Pokémon Camp, where all party Pokémon were roaming free around. One day, Pikachu was having a nightmare. He saw all the animatronics being scary at him when he was in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at Wedgehurst. He woke up, and was yelling.

"No!" he cried. "I don't want to meet Team Yell!"

"What's wrong with Pikachu?" George asked.

"He's having one of his furry nightmares." said Grookey.

"Gee whiz." George said.

Meanwhile, there was a knock on the door.

"Team Yell is has come to get me." cried Pikachu.

"No, Pikachu." someone said.

It was Sobble, another Starter Pokémon.

"What is it, Sobble?" asked Pikachu.

"It's your former manager." he replied.

"Great." Pikachu said.

They opened the door, and saw the manager of the pizzeria who had come to talk with Pikachu.

"Hello." said the manager, "What's up?"

"You got to me kidding." said Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I was wondering if you want to spend one more night as a security guard?" said the manager.

"No, ma'am." he replied, "Why should I? Working with you was the biggest waste of time to happen since Pokémon Mini."

"Please my business is dying," she cried, "and you're the best guard I had I swear. This will be the last time ever have to work at my pizzeria."

"Really?" thought Pikachu. "The last time I had to do this?"

"No." she said.

She threw a Foxy head to hit Pikachu.

"Oh no!" Pikachu yelled.

"Move out of my way!" Sobble shouted.

Sobble pushed Pikachu out of the way, but the Foxy head accidentally hit Sobble on the head, and fell asleep.

"Well," said the manager, "I accidentally chosen Sobble instead of you, Pikachu."

The manager took Sobble away to her house and put him on a guest bed.

Pikachu stood up, and the manager was gone, taking Sobble away.

"Sobble. Where are you?!" he cried.

At 11:00 PM, inside the manager's house at Postwick, in the guest bedroom, Sobble woke up, and saw lots of toys, and closet.

"Oh my head." Sobble said. "Where am I? Where is everybody?"

Something is laughing from the distance.

"What was that?" gasped Sobble. "Is someone there?"

He looked at the open door. He was afraid. Then there was Bonnie came into the room. He is a nightmare version having sharp teeth.

"Meow, I'm a kitty." Nightmare Bonnie said.

"I know this guy." thought Sobble, "This guy appears again but with sharp teeth."

* * *

**12:00 AM**

* * *

In the hallway, Nightmare Bonnie crept through the bedrooms, and bathrooms. Sobble was angry.

"This is the last time." thundered Sobble, "I'm the last starter Pokémon that I had chosen. It was after Scorbunny, and Grookey, and also Pikachu."

Sobble looked around in the bed.

"Well, I guess I got to go check what's on the security camera." he said.

But there was no camera in here.

"Wait!" he shocked, "Where's my computer? All the security guards, and Pokémon get computers to look at the cameras with."

The door opened itself, Sobble gasped, "Hello?!" He looked at the hallway, and there was Weedle coming to meet him.

"Oh, hi Sobble." it called.

He screamed, as he used water gun, and soaked Weedle. He ran to the telephone.

"I'm calling the police." he muttered dialing the phone.

But the police were turned into slime.

"No! He yelled. "The animatronics turned the police into slime!"

On the other side, there was Chica, a nightmare version.

"PIZZA!" she howled.

"AH!" Sobble shouted, "Take this!"

He threw a toy car, and hit Nightmare Chica on the head. She fell down.

"I did it!" he said.

"I'M A CAT!" screamed Nightmare Bonnie.

Sobble screamed, and ducked into the underside of the bed.

* * *

**1:00 AM**

* * *

Sobble crawled out of the bed, and looked into a closet. When he opened it, he looked something light.

"Let's see..." he mumbled.

He picked up a Foxy plush, but threw away by saying, "No." He picked up a bowl of cheese bars, but again they away by saying "No." again. Finally, he picked up a flashlight.

"Wow! A flashlight!" Sobble exclaimed, "I can totally use this to scare them off."

Sobble then looked back on the door, and saw Nightmare Bonnie around.

"Let's try this." Sobble said.

He turned on the flashlight, and Nightmare Bonnie became scared.

"Oh shoot!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes!" he said, "I, Sobble, am the king of Five Nights at Freddy's master."

He checked out the other door, and saw Nightmare Chica coming this way.

"Take that!" he shouted.

"AH! screamed Nightmare Chica, "please turn off that light!"

"What! Oh no!" he cried.

Nightmare Chica was about to jump scare at Sobble, and then she asked, "Would you like a muffin instead of pizza?"

"Really?" he said. "What kind of muffin you have?"

"It's something special." Nightmare Chica said.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you for all the mess you have putted me through." he thought.

"Well," she said, "here you go; a nice Nightmare Cupcake."

Sobble saw Nightmare Chica's cupcake, he was afraid.

"What the heck is that?!" explained Sobble.

She threw the evil cupcake to jump scare at Sobble, saying "Get in my belly."

"I don't want to do this!" cried Sobble.

He dodge the evil cupcake, by saying, "Toro!" And Nightmare Bonnie came to the bedroom.

"Hello." he called.

The evil cupcake accidentally hit him by mistake.

"Ow that hurts!" he exclaimed.

"Yahoo! I did it!" Sobble shouted, dancing around. "I am the matador, you can't make me, bull."

"Oh shoot, I missed!" added Nightmare Chica as she got frustrated.

* * *

**2:00 AM**

* * *

While Sobble continued to dance, suddenly a nightmare version of Foxy opened the closet doors.

"Oh," said Nightmare Foxy, "That dumb-dumb is dancing around."

"Huh?" gasped Sobble.

"Excuse me, Sanpei." he said. "Would you like to notice me?"

"Hush your mouth, Foxy!" Sobble yelled.

"Oh, Sanpei has noticed me." Nightmare Foxy said to himself. "Yes!"

"What are you talking about this Sanpei, Nightmare Foxy?" he sneered.

"I love you!" Nightmare Foxy shouted.

Sobble screamed, "Oh no!"

Nightmare Foxy tried to jump scare at Sobble by dancing.

"What do I do?" he muttered.

Then he had an idea. He said, "Take this!" He used water gun, and splashed Nightmare Foxy, flying backwards to the closet.

"Ow!" yelled Nightmare Foxy.

"And this!" shouted Sobble as he put a metal gate to block Nightmare Foxy's way.

"Yes, I finally did it." he said.

"You cheated, jerk!" someone said.

Sobble turned around, and saw three miniature nightmare versions of Freddy, and a taller nightmare version of him.

"You mangy little cheater!" yelled Nightmare Freddy, "I'm going to kill you!"

Nightmare Freddy jump scared at Sobble, screaming, and crying. He then took Sobble to another room.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Book 4 Sobble's Nightmare Part 2

**BOOK 4**

Sobble's Nightmare - Part 2

* * *

**3:00 AM**

* * *

Sobble woke up, and saw himself in a mysterious hallway.

"Oh brother." he said to himself, "Not again. This is the second time in this night that I've been knocked out and woke up in an unknown location."

"Thank you, and welcome." said a voice, "I'm Plush-Trap, and I want to play a game."

Sobble turned around and saw a plush version of Spring-Trap.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want you to play a game for one minute." Plush-Trap said.

"What game?"

"Look behind you."

Sobble looked around, and saw a sign by using the flashlight, where it reads, 'Fun time with Plush-Trap. Make him sit on the X to win.'

"Is this you're playing for me? Is that it?" he said. "This is going to be so easy."

Just then, Plush-Trap stood up, got out of the chair, and started walking toward four doors.

"Huh?" he gasped, "Where did Plush-Trap go?"

He switched on and off the flashlight, by saying, "Dark. Light."

On 'dark' Plush-Trap walked into the door, and on 'light' he stopped walking.

Sobble used the flashlight again, until finally he said, "I have you now!"

Plush-Trap felt strange, and he fell to the X mark, granting Sobble a prize.

"You did great, Sobble." he said.

"Thank you very much." Sobble replied.

"I'm giving you nightmare mode." said Plush-Trap.

Suddenly, various voices came from the hallway.

"Wait. What's going on in here?" Sobble gasped.

Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy came to see Sobble.

Nightmare Freddy laughed, "What's up."

Nightmare Bonnie said, "I'm a cat!"

Nightmare Chica yelled, "Pizza!"

Nightmare Foxy said, "I love you."

Sobble was afraid by saying "Oh shoot." He ran away from the hallway, and the Nightmare animatronics disappeared.

* * *

**4:00 AM**

* * *

Sobble ran down stars into the living room.

"At least I'm safe." he said.

Then, he saw the manager staring in the door.

"Hey," he said, "It's that manager that trapped me in here in the first place."

Sobble came to talk with her.

"Listen up, you wicked witch." yelled Sobble, "I've been doing your Poké job for over the days. Many days of torture working for you. And you only paid me in Freddy Fazbear Tokens to show for it."

But the manager would not listen.

"If you are going to be giving me a Silent Treatment, then I would at least would want to know your real name." he added.

The manager turned a radio on, played sinister music, laughing.

"Huh?" he gasped, "What's with the sinister music?"

All of the sudden the manager turned to Sobble, and she transformed herself into a very pitch-black version of Nightmare Freddy, having glowing red eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" he screamed, "What the heck!"

"My real name is Nightmare." she said, "Your manager for over the days. Darkrai has sent me here to apply you to work."

"What are you talking about?!" Sobble added.

Nightmare said, "Someone enjoyed watching the light of day for the children. It's like that you have decided to work at your Poké Job in my restaurant. Only to liberate permanent members of the Freddy's friends' variant family."

"Really?" he asked. "Then what now?"

Nightmare replied, "Right now, I've been busy burning all of the evidence of previous feelings that defined, and I started construction my sister location in Baby's Circus at Spikemuth. Including Pikachu, Grookey, Scorbunny, and you, Sobble."

"ME? But why?!" Sobble asked.

"Because" said Nightmare, "you've been part of this Fazbear business since the very beginning. It's going to be the last chatting with you, Sobble. If you are quiet. Fredbear, shove him the floor."

"What?" Sobble gasped.

"Prepare to jump scare at you." Fredbear said.

"Oh man, I got to get out of here." Sobble cried as he ran back to the bedroom.

Fredbear chased after Sobble, but Nightmare said, "Stop it, Fredbear."

"What is it, Nightmare?" asked Fredbear.

Nightmare said, "Gather up the fiery animatronics. He is nearly off to this room of ultimate despair."

* * *

**5:00 AM**

* * *

Sobble ran back to the bedroom.

"Well at least, I'm safe." he said.

Then, a very yellow version of Nightnare Bonnie came.

"I'm Jack-o-Bonnie, and I'm a cat!" he yelled.

"Sorry, you've chosen the wrong room, you fool!" Sobble yelled, as he used water gun at Jack-o-Bonnie.

A yellowish version of Nightmare Chica came.

"I'm Jack-o-Chica, would you like some pizza?" she said.

"Nope." Sobble said.

He used another water gun at Jack-o-Chica.

Then, a nightmare version of the balloon boy came in.

"Hey what are you doing today?" asked Nightmare Balloon Boy. "Are you going to go fishing?"

"I don't think so." said Sobble.

"With Pikachu? But what do you say?" he asked again.

But Sobble threw a lamp at Nightmare Balloon Boy.

"Fine, be the way." Nightmare Balloon Boy said, "I'm going to play Splatoon 2."

"Let's see..." said Sobble.

A nightmare version of the Mangle came, using radio signal.

"I will screech at you!" Nightmare Mangle screamed.

"I will turn off for you." thundered Sobble as removed parts of the signal.

"Oh my radio." Nightmare Mangle screamed.

"Now what?" asked Sobble to himself.

"Prepare to die." Fredbear said.

Then Voltorb came.

"Can you please help me?" it asked.

"Sure." Sobble said, "Take that!"

He threw Voltorb at Fredbear, but he ate it.

"Hey, that was pretty tasted like-" he said.

Voltorb exploded Fredbear to smithereens. While Sobble is still in the room. The closet doors opened themselves to reveal a Nightmarionne. Nightmarionne stared at the room. It saw a cool Toy Chica. Nightmarionne was amazed. But then Sobble was in disguise.

"Just can it, if you dare, you creep." muttered Sobble.

"Ah! It's a trap!" said Nightmarionne.

Sobble used water gun, and hit Nightmarionne.

"Oh yeah, I did it." he said.

But then Nightmare came to the room.

She said, "I'm sorry. Did you not like being your friends?"

Sobble cried, "No, I don't want to be your friend!"

"Don't worry," said Nightmare, "You'll get to feel a lot better; saving up."

Sobble screamed in fear.

* * *

**6:00 AM**

* * *

The alarm clocks started to ring. Sobble was now at George's house.

"Whoa!" Sobble yelled, waking up from the nightmare. "It was just a dream."

"Hey Sobble, are you all right?" asked Pikachu.

"Please don't hurt me, Mr. Fazbear." cried Sobble.

"What are you talking about?" Scorbunny asked.

"I don't know." said Sobble.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closed down after the lost of Fazbear's Fright when this Pokémon set the place on fire." said Grookey.

"It was that Obstagoon, Grookey." said Pikachu.

"I guess it was all just a little nightmare I had then." said Sobble.

"Sobble, do you want to go get some of the curry?" asked Pikachu.

"Yes, I will." said Sobble.

"Everyone, your curry is ready." George called.

Grookey, Pikachu, Scorbunny, and Sobble went to go have breakfast to have some curry. Meanwhile, Circus Baby watched the Pokémon coming down to have some curry. She was interested about one other Pokémon to go to work at the sister location.


	10. Book 5 Eevee's Sister Location Part 1

**BOOK 5**

Eevee works at a sister location - Part 1

While Circus Baby watched all the Pokémon having curries, she looked for another Pokémon. One Pokémon, called Eevee, that had recently caught, was having a dinner.

"So, Eevee," asked Pikachu, "How are you?"

"I need to find a Poké Job." she replied.

"You need to go to work like airports, offices, and restaurants." Pikachu said.

"I want that too." Eevee said.

When Circus Baby left, Pokémon Trainer George came to talk with Eevee.

"You are going to work at Pizza World, a sister location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." he said.

"This is going to be tough." she said.

Later, George said good-bye to Eevee, and she went to Pizza World where the Poké Job had begun.

* * *

**NIGHT 1**

* * *

"Well, I'm in an elevator." Eevee said standing on an elevator.

Then, a voice came from a different manager stating to her.

"Hello, Eevee," said the voice, "Welcome to your first night in Pizza World. I will be your personal guide to spend you. I'm a model five with the handyman's robotics and repair system, but you can call me Hand Unit."

"Gee, it's nice to meet you." she said.

"Listen up," said the Hand Unit, "Your new career promises challenges. Please enter your name."

"Eevee." she said typing on a calculator.

"Name accepted. Please enter a room." the Hand Unit said.

As Eevee went to the room, there were two animatronics on each side.

"I wonder what it looks like." she said.

"You are in the primary control module. There are two front shows. Let's get started." the Handy Unit said.

"What should I do, Handy Unit?" asked Eevee.

"Look over the left, and you see Ballora dancing around in the gallery." he said, "Check the light."

Eevee pressed the light, and saw nothing.

"Oh no." she gasped.

"It looks like Ballora doesn't feel at dancing. Let's give some motivation." the Hand Unit said. "Press the control shock button now."

Eevee pressed the button, and a shock zapped Ballora, and she pressed the light again, and saw Ballora dancing around.

"That's should do it." said Eevee.

"Good work, Eevee." said the Hand Unit, "Now let's see Fun-time Foxy is up to. Press the button."

Eevee pressed the button, and saw nothing.

"Huh?" shocked Eevee, "What's going on?"

She pressed the red button to shock Fun-time Foxy, and pressed the other button to light up. Fun-time Foxy was doing well.

"Whew!" Eevee sighed.

"Now use a vent to go to the Circus control module." commanded the Hand Unit.

"Okay." she replied, as she crawled through the vent.

Eevee went to the Circus control module, where Circus Baby stood there.

"Now, let's see where the animatronic is up to." she thought.

She looked down by using the light, and saw nothing.

"I'll zap her." she said.

She zapped Circus Baby, and she placed back in her stage.

"Well, that's about it." said Eevee.

"Well done, Eevee," the Hand Unit said, "I'm so glad that you completed your tasks in the first night."

"I did it." she said.

"Good night." he said.

Eevee went back to Postwick, and told Pikachu that she had worked at Circus Baby's Pizza World.

"How was it?" asked Pikachu.

"It was great." said Eevee.

"You can work more harder." Pikachu said.

"No problem." she replied.

* * *

**NIGHT 2**

* * *

"I'm back to work." said Eevee using the elevator.

"Welcome back for another night in your career." said the Hand Unit.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We are committing unique and fulfilling experience. Now use your name." he said.

"Eevee." she said again.

"Alright then, proceed." the Hand Unit said.

Eevee crawled through the vent, and went to the primary control module.

"Now let's see if Ballora, and Fun-Time Foxy are up to." she mumbled.

Eevee pressed each button with lights, and zapped them, but the power went out having grumbling voices could be heard.

"What's that noise?" she gasped, "It comes from the Circus control module next to the auditorium."

She crawled through another vent, and headed back to the Circus control module.

"It's seems that Circus Baby is having a busy day." Eevee said, "Let's check her out."

Eevee pressed the light, but was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll use the zap button." she muttered.

She pressed the zap button, but no avail.

"Huh? Why didn't it work?" Eevee gasped.

"There seem to be a power malfunction." said the Hand Unit. "That has been effecting our ability for motivate Baby."

"That's wired." she said.

"Please stand by while I'm rebooting." he said. "Commence rebooting services."

The power went off, and then there was a quiet noise coming to see Eevee.

"I have to hide." she said.

She hid in the drawer, so she would not be jump scared. While she was hiding, Circus Baby looked around the module. She stared at the door.

"I wonder that Pikachu is having a day-off." she thought, as she went away.

"Please return to the primary control module." commanded the Hand Unit.

"Okay, I think that the cost is clear." Said Eevee as she went back to the other module.

"Please proceed to Ballora auditorium." commanded the Hand Unit.

"Yes sir." said Eevee.

Eevee crept through the hallway from the module, Ballora was dancing around.

"Hey, would you like to dance with me?" she asked.

"No." said Eevee. "I can't dance."

"Fine then, you're dead to me." she muttered.

Ballora chased after Eevee. Eevee saw a door opened. She went through the door, and closed it.

"That's amazing." said Eevee.

"You are here in the Breaker Room with the control box." said the Hand Unit. "If you feel that you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporally until it is safe to reconnect."

"I can use a flashlight." said Eevee.

She used it and saw Fun-Time Freddy creeping to jump scare at her.

"Would you like to be our best friend?" he asked.

"No sir," said Eevee, "I won't do it."

She pressed the audio button, and a girl's voice came in saying, "Calm down, everything is okay."

Fun-Time Freddy hid in the circuits so that he was afraid. Eevee began rebooting all the systems in the pizzeria.

"This is it." she said, "Come on!"

Finally she rebooted all rooms.

"Alight, that's it." Eevee said.

"Great job, Eevee." said the Hand Unit. "Please proceed back through the Ballora Gallery, and we'll see you again tomorrow."

"I will, Hand Unit." she said, as she went through the gallery.

Ballora saw Eevee walking away, she said, "How convenient."

Back in Postwick, Eevee talked with George.

"So, Eevee, how was your Poké Job?" he asked.

"It's kind of creepy." she replied.

"You got to need more careful for that." said George.

* * *

**NIGHT 3**

* * *

The next night, Eevee went back to Pizza World.

"Welcome back to another pitiful night of your career." said the Hand Unit, "You need to ask yourself."

"Okay, I promised." said Eevee.

"Am I ever to see my family again?" the Hand Unit asked himself. "No. Please enter the primary control module."

"Yes, sir." she said, as she went through the went toward the module.

"Alright, now let's see if Ballora, and Fun-Time Foxy are up to." Eevee mumbled.

She pressed, each animatronic but they were dismantled.

"There is no Circus Baby in the auditorium, please proceed to the Fun-Time auditorium." said the Hand Unit.

Eevee went to the Circus control module, and hind under a drawer. Meanwhile, Circus Baby was looking around. Then there was a mysterious voice saying about the history.

"I know who you are." said the voice, "You must be Eevee, a normal-type Pokémon. I came to see you, but my father has sent me here."

"It might be a ghost." Eevee thought.

"I will take you to the auditorium." said the spirit.

"Okay I will." Eevee replied, as she went through the Fun-Time auditorium.

"Unlike Ballora, Fun-Time Foxy is motion activated." said the Hand Unit, "For this, it's important to keep the room dark as to not accidentally activate her. You have been provided a flash beacon. Use it well. Proceed to part and service room."

"Okay, here I go." said Eevee.

Fun-Time Foxy saw Eevee. She asked "Will you love with me?"

"No." Eevee said.

"Then you will cower." Fun-Time Foxy sneered.

Fun-Time Foxy chased after Eevee. But Eevee went through the door and closed it. Fun-Time Foxy grunted with anger.

"At least, I'm safe in the parts and service room." Eevee said.

"Great job for reaching parts and service room." said the Hand Unit. "It seems that Fun-Time Freddy is out of power. Which should make you a job much easier. The release chest for the cavity is located under the endoskeleton jaw. To reach it, first open the face plate."

"Okay, how should I open it?" she asked.

"You need to press each side of the jaw, the forehead and the nose." he said.

She pressed each body part, and the head plate was ejected.

"Excellent." the Hand Unit said, "The chest cavity might be opened. Remove the power module from the chest cavity."

"Okay." Eevee said.

She removed the power module.

"Now remove the other module from puppet Bonnie from his hand." the Hand Unit said.

Eevee looked puppet Bonnie, he moved himself.

"I will get you." Eevee said.

"Missed me." said puppet Bonnie.

She chased puppet Bonnie, until she caught him by removing the module.

"Aw nuts." he said.

"Yes, I did it." Eevee said.

"Great job, Eevee." said the Hand Unit, "You've acquired power modules. This completes your tasks for the night. Please proceed back to the Fun-Time auditorium, exit the building, and we'll see you again tomorrow."

"Yes, I will." said Eevee as she left the parts and service room.

Back in the auditorium, Fun-Time Foxy stared at Eevee exiting the place.

"This will be lunch." she said.

"Oh man, I got to get out of here." Eevee shouted.

"Oh no you don't." Fun-Time Foxy said, "You're not going anywhere, little fox."

Eevee saw her blocking the vent toward the primary control module.

"You'll be friends with me!" Fun-Time Foxy yelled as she jump scared at Eevee, ejecting the face plates herself at her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Book 5 Eevee's Sister Location Part 2

**BOOK 5**

Eevee works at a sister location - Part 2

* * *

**NIGHT 4**

* * *

Eevee woke up from a dream and said to herself, "Where am I?"

She saw herself trapped inside the animatronic plates.

"I've been caught in an armor?"

The ghost came to Eevee.

"SHH!" hushed the ghost, "Be still and quiet."

"Who are you?" asked Eevee.

"You've been sleeping for quite a while. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn't find you. I have you hidden, too."

"You must be Circus Baby, are you?"

Circus Baby said, "Yes. I kidnapped you."

Eevee gasped, "I thought Fun-Time Foxy took me here."

"Please, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." said Circus Baby, "I'm only to keep you for a little while. Try not to wiggle though."

"What?" asked Eevee.

"You're inside something that came from my old pizzeria." she thought. "I don't think it was ever used, at least not the way it was meant to be used. Too dangerous. Isn't it?"

"Yes." said Eevee. "Then you let me peeking out the window in Pokémon Trainer George's house."

"Really?" said Circus Baby, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Eevee heard the voice of William Afton, the guy who murdered the kids, and saw them using magic transferring their souls. Then the light turned on, and there were many scraps of animatronics all over the area.

"Can you please take the head plate off?" asked Eevee.

"I'll open the face plates for you." said Circus Baby as she unmasked Eevee.

"Thanks." said Eevee.

"Now, all you have to do is to wait." said Circus Baby, "I recommend to keep the spring locks wound up. Your breathing and your heart beating are causing to loose. You don't want them to get loose. Trust me."

"I'm counting on you." said Eevee as she began winding up the spring locks over the face plate.

Suddenly, Ballora sent several minieenas to jump scare at Eevee. Eevee was afraid as she wound up the spring locks faster, and faster.

"I'm in a hurry." shouted Eevee.

Ballora said, "Don't let her get away from the scooping room."

But Eevee finished winding up the spring locks, got out of the suit, and escaped the building, to reach George's house.

Pikachu came, and said to Eevee, "Eevee, I've been so worried that you've got have killed."

Eevee replied, "No, Pikachu. Last night, I was captured by Fun-Time Foxy, and put me in a suit, and Ballora's minions tried to attack me, and now I escaped."

"You got to be more careful, Eevee." said Pikachu. "Understand?"

"Yes, Pikachu." she said.

* * *

**NIGHT 5**

* * *

As Eevee went back to Pizza World, she said, "This is the last thing I do. I have to work."

"Welcome back to your last day of your job." said the Hand Unit, "That is the last day of your first week. Some of the most valuable qualities that we love to see new employees are in determination, fearlessness, and ingenuine disregard for instinctive self preservation. You've earned your one week bonus which will be giving to you in the form of a delightful gift basket. The cost of which will be taken out of the next paycheck. We have gift baskets that containing fruit, nut, flowers, and of course the ever popular cash basket. Please enter your name."

"Eevee." she said.

"Okay, then" said the Hand Unit, "proceed to the primary control module."

"Here I go!" said Eevee, as she crawled through the vent.

She went to the module.

"Okay, let's check on Ballora, and Fun-Time Foxy." said the Hand Unit.

Eevee pressed the light button on each animatronic, and saw them that were replaced with two human employees that were hung.

"AH! Not the animatronics!" she screamed.

"It looks like everything as it should be in the Fun-Time auditorium." said the Hand Unit. "Your task today involved more maintenance work. Circus Baby is having a rough day, and is needed to be repaired. You can go to the parts and service room while sneaking through the auditorium. Please proceed."

"Alright." said Eevee.

She looked around the auditorium, and saw nothing.

"Well, I guess I'm safe now." she thought.

Eevee entered the parts and service room, and saw Circus Baby having out of power.

"Great job reaching parts and service room." said the Hand Unit.

"Now, what is it?" asked Eevee.

"Circus Baby has been deactivated for an unknown reason." said the Hand Unit, "It's your job to make sure that she is structurally stabled, and secured to the conveyer. Our technicians will take her from there."

Just then, Eevee heard Circus Baby's voice coming from her mind.

"Can you hear me?" Circus Baby asked.

"Yes I can." Eevee replied.

"I'm pretending." Circus Baby said.

"What? You're pretending?" Eevee gasped.

"I must be careful not to move. Something bad happened yesterday. It was the Scooping Room."

"The Scooping Room?" she shocked, "But that's too dangerous."

"Ballora is here in the Scooping Room." Circus Baby said, "She will not return to her stage. You must be careful."

"Now what is it?" asked Eevee.

"Press the button that is yellow-green," she said, "that will be taken to the Scooping Room."

Eevee pressed the button, and Circus Baby was taken away by the Scooper.

"You must follow my instructions." she said, "Ballora is following you, Eevee. She will not try to catch you. You must go through the Fun-Time auditorium."

"Okay, I will." said Eevee.

"Go forward." said Circus Baby, "Ballora is coming for you."

"This is it." Eevee said, as she reached the door. "Almost there."

She opened the door, and was in the Scooping Room. She was afraid.

"Oh no." Eevee cried.

"You've entered the most dangerous area; the Scooping Room." warned the Hand Unit, "That room is prohibited by authorized personal."

She saw all the animatronics deactivated for bad reasons.

"You are in the Scooping Room." Circus Baby said.

"How do you know about this room?" asked Eevee.

She replied, "Fun-Time Foxy, Fun-Time Freddy, Ballora, and Circus Baby have already been here to day. They always put us together, in the form of Ennard."

"Who is Ennard?" asked Eevee.

"Ennard is the new animatronic that combined all the previous animatronic from this place. You are going to be with the scooper." she said.

Suddenly, the scooper began to activate to kill Eevee.

"Oh man, I got to get out of here!" Eevee yelled, as she left the Scooping Room.

Ennard saw Eevee fled away, it was angry. It followed her. Eevee ran to the private area.

"It seems that you were wandered off to the restricted area." said the Hand Unit. "Due the sensitive nature materials that you made me supposed to do there. You will not be allowed to leave until the clean-up crew arrived until 6 AM. So hang tight, Eevee. Rest for sure that you will be promply rescued, fired, and then sent home. Thank you for being an employee. We thank you that your experience that has not as regrettable as hours."

"I'm finally reach the office." said Eevee.

She saw a fan, security doors, and a fan.

Eevee said, "Wow, you have a nice computer."

Ennard moved to the auditoriums, and also through the vents to jump scare at Eevee.

She looked on the computer, and saw Ennard creeping this way. She closed every door, and a vent door. Just then a phone rang. Eevee picked it up. It was Pikachu.

"Good evening, Eevee." said Pikachu.

"What is it, Pikachu?" she asked.

"You're not supposed to go to the Scooping Room. It's too dangerous." he replied.

"I thought that a ghost of a little girl went with me. She was in Circus Baby." Eevee insisted.

"Circus Baby?" he gasped, "What the heck is that?! I never seen this animatronic before."

"Circus Baby told me that there is another endoskeleton figure, coming to get me. Its name is Ennard." Eevee said.

"Ennard?" Pikachu shocked, "What was that?"

"It's trying to get me with the scooper." she replied.

"Now listen up, Eevee," commanded Pikachu, "If you have to corner Ennard, then remember to beat it up! Okay?"

"No problem." she said.

"Good night." he said, as Eevee hung up the phone.

Circus Baby's voice came all over and asked, "Why didn't you trust me? Why you didn't look at me?"

Eevee could not listen. She heard many pipe wheels cranking. She thought that it was Ennard.

"Surprise." Ennard said.

Eevee turned around and saw Ennard prepare to jump scare at her. But she closed the door, and said, "Get out! Scram!"

As hours went by, it was 5 AM, and the power is running at 10 percent.

"Alright, this is it." Eevee said, "Go away, Ennard!"

As the power is running low, she said, "I'm running out of power. Come on!"

Circus Baby's voice said, "I will find a way out."

After she said, the clock struck 6 AM.

"Finally, I did it."

* * *

**DAY 6**

* * *

The next morning, George and Pikachu came to Circus Baby's Pizza World, and Eevee exited from it.

George asked, "Eevee, how was your Poké Job?"

"It was scary." she replied.

"You're lucky than I ever thought." said Pikachu.

"Alright then, here's your paycheck, EXP, and EVs." George said.

"Thank you." she said, "I'm rich."

"Let's continue with our Pokémon Journey." said George.

George, Pikachu, and Eevee left Pizza World to continue their journey.


	12. Book 6 Timburr's Own Pizzeria Part 1

**BOOK 6**

Timburr build their own pizzeria - Part 1

Many days later, far away in the mines of the Galar Region, there was a Pokémon Camp that is located next to the railway. In this corner, there were two Timburr playing a video game. They were brothers. Their boss was Gurdurr, who was wise, and strong, but was their father. One day, the Timburr brothers were playing Freddy's pizza delivery.

"I got this." said the first brother.

"I had this." said the second brother.

They characters caught pizza for delivery, then all of the sudden, a black version of Freddy came to block them.

"Oh. I need to get rid of this guy." said the first brother.

The brother's character got rid of the black Freddy, until several more appeared, in which the game caused to be crashed.

"What?! My game is crashed." shocked the first brother.

"You are in serious trouble for doing it." said the second brother.

Just then, Gurrdur came to his Timburr sons.

"Timburr, what have you done to your video game?" asked Gurdurr.

"The game was crashed." said the first brother.

"Then, the game is broken, because of you." he warned. "Now, go watch TV!"

"Yes, dad." said the first brother, as he changed the TV to cable.

Meanwhile, while the Timburr brothers were watching TV, there was a commercial about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"It's your new day. It's time to take your career into your own hands. You saved money in your own life. Great! Now, it's time to put all your eggs into one basket, and take a huge gamble on your future. A gamble came with a 100% chance of success and some cases. What are we talking about? We're talking about the coming of Fazbear Entertainment franchise. That's right; restaurant ownership and management. Something almost anyone can do with a limited degree of success. Sure, it's a lot of money to invest, but everyone is doing it. That means it's safe and lucrative. With your initial investment, you'll receive everything you'll need to get started including a small room, some tables, and electricity. But don't forget about the money you have left over after buying a franchise package. Use it to decorate, buy a stage, buy attractions and animatronics, and much, much more. Now let's take a look at a few things that will help you get started as a Fazbear Entertainment franchise. Such as; atmosphere, making sure your establishment has an inviting atmosphere is essential to bring in new customers; entertainment, having a lot of entertainment value in your restaurant will ensure that customers come back; bonus revenue, coin operated games and attractions can generate additional revenue during the day. Which means more money in your pocket, ready for reinvestment; health and safety, there may be times when you purchase something of questionable quality, and we don't blame you. Cutting corners is just good business. But there are steps that you can take to ensure you don't get sued for, and that bring us to; liability, being a thrifty shopper smart, but be aware that buying things on sale comes with a certain amount of risk. Aside from the daily risks of lawsuits, there's also the risks that something might be hiding inside whatever you just purchased with that steeply discounted price tag. Of course, that would only be serious danger if they were something outside that's been trying to get in for months now. Which we are not confirming to be the case. This concludes the amount of health we're legally obligated to provide. Remember, you are now the phase of the newly rebranded Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where the smile with pride and let's make some money."

When the commercial ended, the Timburr brothers were amazed, that how they get some money like Poké dollars, and EXP. They wanted to be rich. They went to their father, Gurrdur, and talked to him.

"Father, we want to build our own pizzeria." they called.

Gurdurr replied, "Let's go building."

They left the mines, and traveled through the desert of the wild Pokémon area for three days. After three days, Gurdurr, and the Timburr brothers stopped at a new area with a road.

"This is a good place for the pizzeria." said the second brother.

"Gurdurr, let's get started." said the first brother.

"We will." Gurdurr said.

They built the pizzeria for many days. As time went by, the pizzeria was now finished. The Timburr brothers blindfolded Gurdurr to watch.

"Are you ready, father?" asked the first brother.

"Yes." said Gurdurr.

The brothers unfolded their father's eyes.

They said, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"Oh my. That is so amazing." shouted Gurdurr, as they were pleased.

Later, he talked with his sons by doing a Poké Job for them.

"Let's see how many Poké Dollars you two have." he said, by checking the money.

Gurdurr gave 100 Poké Dollars to each Timburr brother.

"So, your Poké Job starts now." he said.

* * *

**MONDAY**

* * *

The Timburr brothers went to the new pizzeria. There was nothing but tables, and chairs, and a kitchen.

"Wow, it looks like that it was empty." said the first brother.

Just then a friendly miniature version of Fun-Time Freddy came to meet the brothers, holding a blueprint.

"Hello." he said.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"I'm Helpy. I will be your personal guide." he said, showing the blue print. "Here's how it goes, there are many devices that you can purchase them. Some of them are expensive. You should pay attention about paying a franchise."

"Yeah." said the second brother, "What's that?"

"These are ten tokens that you can play minigames in the arcade room." said Helpy.

"Let's buy a discount ball pit, a fan, and some party stuff." said the first brother.

The first brother bought a discount ball pit, a fan, and a lot of party stuff.

The second brother said, "Let's buy a stage with a new animatronic."

When he bought them, he wanted to play a minigame.

The first brother took the second brother to play the game by paying four tokens. Helpy jumps into the ball pit, some of them were success, and some did not.

Later, the first Timburr brother bought a Fruity Maze game. He played the maze by using four tokens. At the fifth token, there were flowers, and scraped animatronics all over the maze.

"What?" he said, "What's all that stuff?"

When the time ran out, a girl's image appeared crying alongside with Fredbear. There was a message in the screen. It read, "He's not really dead. He's over here. Follow me."

"How strange that message is." said the first brother.

When the second brother used the last token, and almost ran out of money, he came to talk with his brother.

"Well, I guess that's it." he said.

"Let's open the restaurant." said the first brother.

Helpy came back, and said, "Well done, Timburr brothers, our restaurant is now officially opened."

"Now what are we going to do?" they asked.

"Let's go to the terminal." he said, as he led them to the terminal.

The Timburr brothers went to the terminal. It was looked like an office. It had a computer, and air conditioner.

"Wow, what a nice computer." said the second brother.

"Here we are in the terminal." said Helpy, "From here, you can get on the computer to look around the map. It has a vent that you can use air conditioning from heat temperature. You can use your tasks to order objects, print papers, and call servants for maintenance. But beware of those deadly animatronics that will jump scare at you. Once you're done, log the computer off, and the restaurant will be closed. Okay? Good luck."

Then Helpy disappeared.

"Now let's see what maintenance should I need to use?" pondered the first brother, checking option tags.

He used order plates, objects, and kitchen utensils buttons to energize. The second brother used the cool air conditioner to cool the heat down. Then the first brother used service buttons for unclogging the toilets, replacing light bulbs, and clean ovens. Next, he pressed the print button to print pages of posters, menus, and flyers.

"Whew!" said the first brother, "That's about it."

He logged the computer off, and the restaurant was closed for the day.

Then Helpy came back, and talked with the Timburr brothers.

"Good job, brothers." he said, "I have an announcement for you. There was a huge party right all over the pizzeria. Which will be held on Saturday. Keep up the good work to earn more money and EXP. You will need to be successful. Understand?"

"Yes, Helpy." they said.

"Good night." he said, as he left.

Later, they went to Gurdurr, and said, "Hello."

"Gurdurr asked, "How was your first day?"

They replied, "It was great."

He said, "I'm going to have a salvage for you two."

Gurdurr led his sons to chat with a very scrapped version of Freddy, called the Molten Freddy. Then Gurdurr spoke with a radio.

"Well done finishing your first day, my sons." he said. "But there is Molten Freddy is in the table. Make sure to throw him to the alley, and don't go with the salvage, or keep him, and go for the salvage. There will be consequences about the risks of your own pizzeria. You will be fired for having risks. So it's your choice."

"It might be jump scare at me." the first brother said.

"Just go for the salvage." the second brother said.

"You chose to go for the salvage." said Gurrdur, "We're documenting the prompt results. Is it either yes or no?"

"We chose no." they said.

"You've finished the maintenance checklist, and proceeded with the salvage. Well done." said Gurdurr as he removed the radio signal.

Then Helpy came, and said, "Nice job. You've earned money along with the salvage so far. The results are in. Your rank is good."

"That was sweet." said the first Timburr brother.

"See you tomorrow." said Helpy.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

* * *

The next morning, the Timburr brothers went back to the pizzeria. Helpy came back.

"Good morning, brothers, to your next day." he said.

"What is it?" they asked.

"Your money is now one thousand Poké Dollars. You can build them if you like." said Helpy.

Helpy disappeared, and the brothers upgraded the pizzeria. The first brother bought a racing arcade to play deposting three tokens.

"This is the most game ever." he said.

On the fourth token, at the end of the race, there was a story that had been fulfilled. The race car finished racing, and went to the parking lot where a racer left the car, and went to the junior pizzeria talking to the manager. After talking to the manager, the racer went home where his son watching TV. Then he went to the bedroom where the other child was there. He pleaded to open the door, but no answer. He went outside and looked around the house. He ran off back to the place where he was racing.

"Oh bummer." the first brother thought.

The second brother bought a Candy Cadet, and used a token.

The Candy Cadet said in a robot's voice, "Bring me candy."

When the second brother did, the Candy Cadet told him a story. He said that a young boy had five kittens. When the kitten fought a snake, it was alright. When the boy found the lost kitten, he put it back in a box. The Candy Cadet also told him about the Afton family. William Afton was a murderous man had children called Elizabeth, and Michael. When he saw five children went to the pizzeria thirty years ago, they used magic, and transfered their souls into these animatronics. Which electrifying the animatronics, and they bit the children to death, and giving life to creepy figures. He realiized that he killed the children with electrocution.

"How shocking." said the second brother.

Later, the Timburr brothers bought more animatronics, played more minigames, and it was time to open the pizzeria.

"Nice going, brothers." said Helpy, "Let's go back to the terminal."

The brothers went back to the terminal, and logged on the computer. The first brother saw scrapped animatronics coming to jump scare at them.

"Brother, use the audio button to calm the animatronics down." said the first brother, as the second brother calmed the animatronics down.

While he was pressing each maintenance button, Scrap Baby, and Molten Freddy came.

"Hey there." she said, "Do you know about my father?"

"No. He was Spring-Trap from Fazbear's Fright." said the second brother.

"Why don't you want to be your best friend?" asked Molten Freddy.

"I can use a fire extinguisher." he added.

He sprayed Scrap Baby, and Molten Freddy away. Meanwhile, while everything is finished, the first brother logged the computer off, and the restaurant closed down.

"That's should do it." he said.

Later that night, Gurdurr spoke to the Timburr brothers on the radio chatting with a scrapped version of Spring-Trap.

"This must be William Afton donning Spring-Trap." said the first brother.

The second brother listed the maintenance checklist, and made with the salvage of one thousand Poké Dollars.

"Well done, my sons." Said Gurdurr. "You've done it well."

Meanwhile, Helpy came to the brothers. He resulted the summary.

"Your money has now twenty-five hundred Poké Dollars." Helpy said.

"Thanks a lot." they said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Book 6 Timburr's Own Pizzeria Part 2

**BOOK 6**

Timburr build their own pizzeria - Part 2

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

* * *

The following day was peaceful. The Timburr brothers went back to their own pizzeria.

"Let's upgrade our pizzeria." they said.

They upgraded the third version, as well as the stage, adding another single stage.

"Let's put all the animatronics together." said the first brother.

He put light animatronics in form of Trash and the Gang receiving one thousand Poké Dollars. Then the second brother bought a Deluxe ball pit to play.

"What?" he gasped. "There is a trampoline?"

Video game Helpy jumped into the ball pit a couple of times. Some of the attempts were great, and some were not.

"That's unusual." said the first brother, "Let's buy security doors."

The brothers put a security door in the entrance, and the office each.

The second brother said, "Let's buy the rest."

The Timburr brothers bought more midweight animatronics in form of the Mediocre Melodies.

"Nice job, you've earned ten thousand Poké Dollars." said Helpy.

"We're rich!" they said.

"Can you open the pizzeria?" he asked.

"Yes." said the first brother.

The brothers went back to the terminal, and the first brother began organizing the maintenance objects. While the second brother went to find some creepy animatronics, he was holding a flashlight. A black bear animatronic came in.

"My name is Lefty of the Rock stars." he said. "Will be my friend?"

"No, sir." said the second brother, "Go back to the stage."

"The Mediocre Melodies are coming; their names Mr. Hippo, Happy Frog, Pig-Patch, Nedd Bear, and Orville Elephant." Lefty said. "They might be jump scare at you."

"I won't let you do this." added the second brother.

"Oh, Spring-Trap!" Lefty called. "Find him."

When Spring-Trap tried to jump scare at the second brother, the heat temperature was rising. Then the first brother finished everything on the computer, as he turned it off, and the pizzeria was closed.

"That was close." said the first brother.

Later that night, Gurdurr, their father was on the radio. Their sons were staring at Scrap-Baby.

"You've made it so far, my sons." he said, "But it is unsure that you two are having a revenue issue. Take the animatronic away or go with the salvage."

"Let's go for the salvage." the first brother said.

"You have chosen to proceed with the salvage. That has two thousand Poké Dollars." he said. "Keep up the good work."

* * *

**THURSDAY**

* * *

The next day, the Timburr brothers went back to the pizzeria, and Helpy talked to them.

He said, "You're halfway there to go for a party. Your money is now fifteen thousand Poké Dollars."

"Sweet." said the first brother.

He bought more animatronics for a group called Rockstar Assemble. That group was worth twenty thousand Poké Dollars.

"Wow, we are now richer, brother." said the second brother.

"Let's buy this." said the first brother.

He bought security puppet that showed each child who had an assigned green ring. The first brother played four times. At his fifth time puppet was depressed about mocking children. Then it went away, and melted itself away in the alley.

"What a depressed story." he said.

The Timburr brothers continued to buy games, and supplies. Then, they decided to open the pizzeria.

"Nice job." said Helpy, "Time for the maintenance."

The borthers went back to the terminal. The first brother began to use maintenance buttons. Suddenly, the heat temperature is rising up to one hundred degrees.

"Help!" he yelled, "I'm hot. Get me some air conditioning!"

"Yes, sir." said the second brother.

The second brother pressed the button, and the cool air is activated, as the animatronics spied at them.

"Almost there." the first brother said.

When the maintenance was finished, he logged the computer off, and the pizzeria was closed for the day.

"That's great." he said.

Later, Gurdurr was speaking through the radio.

"It is clear that the payment was unsure." he said.

The brothers saw a fake figure. They thought that no animatronic was there. They threw the animatronic to the alley.

* * *

**FRIDAY**

* * *

The next day, the Timburr brothers went back to the pizzeria, and Helpy came back.

"Good job, brothers." he said to them, "You're almost there. The party is tomorrow. Your money is finally fifty thousand Poké Dollars."

"Yes. Tomorrow will be great." they said.

The first brother bought a balloon stand. He used four tokens.

The second brother bought two animatronics that are heavy, the Music Man, and El Chip.

"Now there's one more animatronic left from the blueprint. But I don't have any money yet." he said.

He played basketball shooting arcade for depositing five tokens. The money grew bigger, and bigger.

"I will use gravity vortex." said the first brother, as he bought it.

He played the game with the last token. And finally, it was time to open the pizzeria.

"The party is on our way. Good luck with the terminal." Helpy said.

Back at the terminal, the Timburr brothers were trying to put maintenance for service. Just then a doorbell rang.

"AH!" shouted the second brother, "There's my pizza. Coming!"

While the first brother was working for maintenance on the computer, the second brother came to the vent door.

"I give you anchovy, spinach, and pineapple pizza." said Lefty.

"You must eat it at the Scooping Room." said Scrap Baby.

"I know who you are." said the first brother, "Go away! I don't want to be your friend."

When the animatronics pleaded, he had a pizza delivered. But it was a trap. They tried to jump scare at him, but he ran to the second brother.

"There's no one there." he said.

"I finished using maintenance, Timburr." said the first brother.

"Now let's get out of here." the second brother yelled.

They logged the computer off, and escaped the pizzeria. Later that night, Gurdurr was talking to them on the radio.

"You did well great, my sons." he said, "The party is on its way. You two need to take some more time."

Suddenly, a mysterious voice came to the radio overthrowing Gurdurr of his way.

"Well, what do we have here." said the voice on a radio. "Two Timburr talking with Gurdurr."

"Who are you?" asked the first brother.

"I am Darkrai, mythical Pokémon of Darkness, and nightmares. I sent William Afton, and the children to be killed by animatronics, which gave them life. Now, it's time to destroy your own pizzeria when the pizzeria is opened."

"What have you here?" asked the second brother.

"I sent the animatronics, including the manager, to jump scare at people and Pokémon. Right now, it's your turn. Have a dark day."

The radio signal went off.

"This is ludicrous." said the second brother.

* * *

**SATURDAY**

* * *

The next day, the Timburr brothers went back to the pizzeria. Helpy came back.

"Hello, brothers." called Helpy, "This is the moment that you have all been waiting for you. It's party-time! The party starts at the opening time. Remember, your money is now for you one hundred thousand Poké Dollars."

"Wow, that's incredible!" the brothers said.

"So this is your last time. Let's build them." he said as he left.

Outside of the pizzeria, Darkrai spied at it.

"It must be Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Just wait until it opens." it said.

Back inside, the first brother bought the last animatronic, Fun-Time Chica, for the Posh Pizzeria. That group was worth fifty thousand Poké Dollars.

"Well that's the last one." said the first brother.

They played games with more tokens. Later, they decided to open the pizzeria.

"Alright, animatronics." Darkrai said, "Destroy the pizzeria!"

Back at the terminal, the first brother used the maintenance buttons, and the second brother spied at the animatronics. Lefty, Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, and Spring-Trap came in.

"Why not are you going to be your friends?" asked Lefty.

"Because, the party has started." replied the second brother.

"We will melt you." Molten Freddy said.

"Let me jump scare at you." said Spring-Trap.

"I won't let you do this." added the second brother.

He closed all the vents and the animatronics were destroyed by water.

After the first brother finished all the maintenance, the heat temperature began to get worse, and Darkrai, a black shadowy Pokémon appeared to them.

"So you destroyed my animatronics." it said.

"Darkrai!" the first brother added.

"There is no way to improvise. That pizzeria is a labyrinth. There is a way out for you, that I wouldn't resist."

Outside, Gurdurr saw the pizzeria on fire. He was angry, he called all water-type Pokémon to extinguish it.

"You have no choice for you." said Darkrai, "I'm in charge of the animatronics. Like all visions, everything is going to fade away. It's an agony of tragedy that you should."

"Leave my pizzeria alone!" yelled the second brother.

"In the fires of Hell, that you should be swallowed whole. In the black of darkness, you must be in a coma." sneered Darkrai, "I couldn't save you once more."

Then Gurdurr came to the terminal, and saw Darkrai staring at his sons.

"You!" he yelled, "Leave my sons alone!"

"Oh, you must be Gurdurr." Darkrai said, "You are nothing. You coward."

Gurdurr tried to hit Darkrai, but it escaped from the pizzeria.

"Come on, sons." Gurdurr said, "Let's get out of here."

The Timburr brothers, Gurdurr, and the water-type Pokémon watched the burning pizzeria. It was destroyed.

"I'm sorry, Timburr," he said, "For causing wreck havoc in your pizzeria."

He began to cry.

"I'm sorry, father," said the first brother, "It'll be alright."

Later that night, back in the mines, the Timburr brothers were watching TV. It was a commercial.

"Congratulations, Timburr brothers, on completing your work week. We apologize if your situation wasn't presented to you when it completely honest fashioned when you first started. But it was important that you are attentions, and actions be genuine. You two are a Fazbear Entertainment that we valued fun, family, and food. But more importantly we value our commitment to atoning for past mistakes, and tying up loose in. Thank you for your participation. There is no need for you to return next week, as Fazbear Entertainment is no longer a proper identity. Please accept this certificate of completion. Good-bye for now, and thank you for taking this journey with us."

When the commercial ended, the brothers were amazed.

The certificate of completion arrived, and they were awarded for completing their own pizzeria.

"Yes, we got it!" said the brothers.

Gurdurr came back to them, and said, "Congratulations, my sons, you did great."

He hugged his sons for joy. Back outside of the mines, Darkrai was forcing about the past animatronics, in a dream pizzeria.

"Now," it said, "let's see that the very first employee to work at the pizzeria."

It teleported to Postwick, where Pokémon Trainer George lived here. It saw Pikachu sleeping on a bed.

"This will be my first old target." said Darkrai.


	14. Book 7 Ultimate Custom Challenge Part 1

**BOOK 7**

One Ultimate Custom Night, at a Poké Job called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Part 1

While Darkrai stared at Pikachu in Pokémon Trainer George's house in Postwick, it had an idea.

"I remember this Pokémon." it said, "The one who went for the first time in history is Pikachu."

It flew away. Inside the house, George, Pikachu, and their Pokémon; Scorbunny, Sobble, Grookey, and Eevee were having a dinner.

"So Pikachu," George said, "What happened to your Poké Job site?"

He replied, "It was a nightmare. That mysterious Pokémon is trying to make me."

"So, it was Sobble. Do you?" said George.

"Yes, George." Pikachu said.

"Which Poké Job would you like to do?" asked George.

Meanwhile, in Turffield, Darkrai talked to the ghost of William Afton.

"Mr. Afton." it called.

"Who are you?" Afton said.

"I am Darkrai, mythical Pokémon of Darkness and Nightmares."

"What are you talking about?" Afton asked.

"I remember. I sent animatronics to jump scare at Pokémon who are in Poké Jobs. And I knew it was Pikachu, the first employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." it said.

"Pikachu?!" Afton gasped.

"I'll hand over the money for you." said Darkrai, as it gave the money to Afton.

"Thanks." said Afton.

"Now, I'll take Pikachu to the pizzeria, and you send my animatronics to there." commanded Darkrai.

"Yes, Darkrai." replied Afton.

Afton took all the animatronics from the past five months riding his truck, to the pizzeria. Back in Postwick, at 11:00 PM, Darkrai saw Pikachu sleeping on his bed, and George was sleeping. It was angry. It took Pikachu away to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When George woke up, he found Pikachu missing.

"He's gone." he shouted, "Pikachu is gone."

George looked at the Rotomi to say where Pikachu was. When Rotomi found him, he said, "Pikachu is now working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Pikachu!" added George. "I will find him at 6:00 in the morning."

Back in Turffield, Darkrai placed Pikachu in the office.

"There." it said, "That should do it. Soon, my animatronics will come to jump scare at him, because he will be mine."

* * *

**12:00 AM**

* * *

Pikachu woke up. He found himself in the pizzeria.

"Oh my head." he said, "Where am I?"

He looked around in the office.

"Hey, this isn't my home. I'm at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." he yelled, "Not again."

He knew that Darkrai had sent him to work at the pizzeria.

"Maybe they're gone. They have to be-" said Pikachu.

Just then the phone rang. Pikachu was angry. He used thunderbolt at the phone.

"Zip it!" added Pikachu, "Don't even think about it!"

The phone was not broken, as it continued to ring.

"Alright whose there?!" he yelled.

"Hello, Pikachu, I'm Darkrai, mythical Pokémon of Darkness, and Nightmares." said Darkrai on the phone.

"Darkrai? How did you know me?" gulped Pikachu.

It said, "You are in the ultimate test of your Poké Job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

"What?!" he gasped.

"I brought all my animatronics from the past, but for now you are in the ultimate custom challenge." it sneered.

"How can this be?"

"You have to run through every Poké Job sites in each hour until 5:00 AM when you have to find me?"

"Where are you?!"

"I'll be waiting for you. Good luck."

Darkrai hung the phone, and order its animatronics to jump scare at Pikachu. When Pikachu heard this, he was afraid. He used the computer to find them using a security camera.

"Would you like pizza?" Chica asked.

"No, ma'am." Pikachu said.

"Can you listen to Justin Bieber songs?" Bonnie asked.

"I told you no!" yelled Pikachu.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Ah!" he shouted, "There's my pizza! COMING!"

Freddy came to the door.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"I can have an anchovy, spinach, and pineapple pizza." Pikachu replied.

"Here you go, and be my friend." Freddy said, showing scraped endoskeleton toppings over the pizza.

When he saw it, Pikachu was scared. He used thunderbolt by saying, "Die, robot scum!"

Pikachu ran through the hallway, and Chica stopped by asking him, "Can you please pray to a god-like demonic pizza?"

Pikachu refused, he ran to the Pirate Cove, and Foxy was there. Foxy was telling a ballad of Blackbeard.

When he saw Pikachu, he stopped telling, and asked, "Can you take my ship?"

"I'll not let you do this!" shouted Pikachu by using iron tail at him.

Pikachu ran into a vent. That was a perfect place to hide. He crawled inside the vent, and closed the hatch.

"So long, fools." Pikachu taunted as he crawled away.

* * *

**1:00 AM**

* * *

Pikachu got out of the vent, and saw himself looking at another pizzeria in Hulbury.

"What? I went to another pizzeria?!" he shocked.

Darkrai's voice came to him.

"Pikachu, you've made your first hour." it said, "You are now here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in Hulbury."

"Hulbury?" Pikachu gasped, "I thought Scorbunny worked there."

"Scorbunny was captured by me." it insisted.

"Where is Scorbunny?"

"I have captured all your friends, excluding your Trainer in each pizzeria. Scorbunny is in the theater."

"Scorbunny is in the theater?" Pikachu gasped, "How?!"

"If you have to rescue your friends in each pizzeria for each hour, then you let me know."

"I won't let you win."

Darkrai's voice faded away. Pikachu went to find the balloon boy, watching anime on TV.

"Excuse me, boy." called Pikachu.

"Leave me alone, I'm watching Pokémon." said the balloon boy.

"Why you little-" yelled Pikachu.

He attacked the balloon boy by using quick attack. Then he stole all of his clothes to disguise himself.

"Whose there?!" someone said.

It came from the hallway, it was Toy Freddy coming along. When he saw Pikachu sporting a balloon boy outfit, he was interesting.

"What are you looking at?" asked Toy Freddy.

"I'm a balloon boy." Pikachu replied.

"Okay." Toy Freddy said, "Come with me."

"Let's go." Pikachu said, as he followed Toy Freddy to the animatronic theater.

They went to the theater, and saw all the other animatronics gathering around, doing a karaoke. Scorbunny was also there.

"Scorbunny?" he gasped, as he saw him singing the karaoke.

Pikachu came to Scorbunny.

"Scorbunny, what are you doing?" he asked as he unplugged the karaoke.

"I was doing a karaoke." he replied.

"You have to come with me, because I saved you?"

"Me?!"

"Yes. We have to get out of Hulbury as soon as possible."

Chica, and the Mangle saw Pikachu stealing Scorbunny. They were astonished. Pikachu removed the balloon boy outfit.

"Pikachu." Scorbunny said, "You're alive."

"Yes, Scorbunny," said Pikachu, "I'm always be with you."

When the Mangle saw Pikachu removing the outfit, it was enraged.

"My friends, stay with me. I'll go find them." the Mangle said.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and some of the withered animatronics said, "Don't let them get away."

Pikachu and Scorbunny were trapped.

"We're blocked." Pikachu yelled.

The Mangle jump scared at Pikachu, and Scorbunny, but they were hidden inside a present.

* * *

**2:00 AM**

* * *

Pikachu, and Scorbunny woke up, and jumped out of the basket.

"Thank goodness, we're safe." said Pikachu.

"Huh?" Scorbunny said.

They looked around. They knew that the Mangle had taken them to Fazbear's Fright, where Grookey, and Obstagoon worked there.

"Aw, great." said Pikachu, "Now where are we?!"

He looked himself to look like a robot, as Scorbunny switched on a light.

"You're a robot!" Scorbunny screamed, "What happened to your body? You're kind of transformed."

"That's right." said Darkrai's voice.

"Darkrai!" they said.

"You two have made it in the second hour. You are now on the third hour at Fazbear's Fright in Spikemuth." it said.

"Fazbear's Fright? In Spikemuth?" Scorbunny gasped, "I thought Grookey worked there."

"Oh no, he's here in the corner of the hallway, captured by Spring-Trap."

"Grookey is held captive with Spring-Trap? How?!" said Scorbunny.

"To rescue Grookey, you two must find Obstagoon's fur, and trade it with him."

When Darkrai's voice faded away, Scorbunny said, "We must find Obstagoon's fur."

Pikachu agreed. He, and Scorbunny were sneaking through the hallway searching for Obstagoon's fur. Just then, they bumped into Phantom Freddy.

"I guess this is not right." Pikachu said.

Phantom Freddy saw robot Pikachu, and Scorbunny, they screamed at each other. Then Phantom Freddy ran away, leaving a piece of Obstagoon's fur behind.

"Oh, Scorbunny." Pikachu called, "There it is. Obstagoon's fur."

He picked the fur up.

"Now, let's go find Spring-Trap." he said.

Suddenly, Spring-Trap saw Pikachu, and Scorbunny, he said, "What was that noise?"

"Let me go!" yelled Grookey.

"Grookey!" shouted Pikachu, and Scorbunny.

They ran to talk to Spring-Trap.

"Spring-Trap, I'll have you Grookey with us from Obstagoon's fur." said Pikachu.

"Alright." said Spring-Trap.

Pikachu gave Obstagoon's fur to Spring-Trap, and traded back with Grookey.

"Pikachu?" said Grookey.

"Grookey, I'm so worried that Darkrai captured you, but Scrobunny and I saved you." said Pikachu.

"Beyond infinity, Grookey." Scorbunny nodded.

"Scorbunny." said Grookey, "Wait, who's Darkrai?"

"It's the mythical Pokémon of Darkness, and Nightmares." said Pikachu, "We have to get out of here."

"Wait!" Spring-Trap called, "I need to just one more thing."

He knelt down holding a ring, and said, "Will you be my wife?"

"No, sir." Grookey said.

"Why are you back talking with me?" thundered Spring-Trap, "You're going to have seven crosses of visions."

Spring-Trap shoved Pikachu, Grookey, and Scorbunny out of Fazbear's Fright, and Pikachu's robotic body was transformed back to normal.

"I'm back." Pikachu said, weakly.

Pikachu, Scorbunny, and Grookey fell to the ground, and sent into a coma. Meanwhile, Darkrai took them away, and put them into Nightmare's house in Postwick.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Book 7 Ultimate Custom Challenge Part 2

**BOOK 7**

One Ultimate Custom Night, at a Poké Job called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Part 2

* * *

**3:00 AM**

* * *

Pikachu, Scorbunny, and Grookey were awoken from a coma. They found themselves in the bedroom, where Sobble survived there.

"A bedroom?!" Grookey said, "What's all this?"

"That's right." said Darkrai's voice.

"Darkrai!" yelled Grookey, Scorbunny, and Pikachu.

"You three are in Nightmare's house." it said, "My apprentice, Nightmare, your former manager, will like to see you. She has captured Sobble."

"Sobble?" asked Pikachu, "Where is he?"

"To save Sobble, you must survive for forty-five minutes, then Nightmare will like to meet you, and tell her to release him."

Darkrai's voice fainted away.

"Okay, gang," said Pikachu, "Just stay survive."

As minutes went by, Nightmare Bonnie came.

Nightmare Bonnie asked, "Would you like your amazing songs?"

"No." said Grookey, as he closed the door.

Then, Nightmare Mangle, Jack-o-Chica, and miniature Nightmare Freddy dolls came to try to jump scare at him, Pikachu, and Scorbunny.

"It's just a nightmare!" shouted Pikachu.

"This isn't real." Scorbunny said.

"Just close your eyes to see if they're gone." he commanded.

The Pokémon closed their eyes, and saw nothing at all.

"I guess they're gone for now." Scorbunny said.

When the clock struck 3:45, Nightmare came.

"We meet again." said Nightmare.

"We know who you are, manager." Scorbunny, Grookey, and Pikachu said.

She said, "Really, so how about Sobble?"

Nightmare showed Sobble being held captive.

"Let Sobble go!" said Pikachu.

"What, I have Fredbear will try to kill you." she said.

Nightmare told Fredbear to jump scare at them.

"I'll use Thunderbolt." Pikachu said.

"Flamethrower!" Scorbunny said.

"Razor Leaf!" Grookey said.

They used their moves, and defeated Nightmare, and Fredbear. Then, they rescued Sobble.

"Pikachu?" said Sobble.

"Sobble, you are not afraid of anything but Nightmare." said Pikachu, "You should have be more trouble you know."

Pikachu took Sobble to the closet along with Grookey and Scorbunny.

"What happened?" asked Sobble.

"We came to warn you." said Scorbunny, "Darkrai is here."

"Darkrai. I know it." he cried.

Then a portal appeared on the closet floor, and the four Pokémon fell out of the closet, and transported into a metal floor.

Scorbunny, Sobble, Grookey, and Pikachu knew that they woke up from the nightmare.

"I'm here!" said Sobble.

"Oh my, it was just a dream." said Grookey.

They saw themselves inside an elevator.

"Is this an elevator to go home?" asked Sobble.

"I don't think that's not right." said Pikachu.

* * *

**4:00 AM**

* * *

Just then, the Hand Unit came to talk with Scorbunny, Sobble, Grookey, and Pikachu.

"Hello, Pikachu, Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble." it said.

"Where are we?" asked Sobble.

"Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World." it said.

"I got it." Pikachu thought, "This must be Eevee's Poké Job site."

"You are look like Darkrai are you?" thought Grookey.

"That's right, please put your names." it said.

The Pokémon put their names by saying each of them, "Pikachu, Scorbunny, Sobble, and Grookey."

"Accepted." the Hand Unit said.

The Pokémon went to the Primary control module.

"Welcome to the Primary control module." the Hand Unit said, "Here we are as you are about to see Ballora is there."

Pikachu pressed the light button, and was no where to be seen.

"It looks like Ballora is not here." it said, "Please proceed to Ballora auditorium."

"This must be it." Pikachu said, as he opened the vent, "Let's go."

Scorbunny, Grookey, and Sobble went with him through the vent.

Thirty minutes later, they sneaked through the auditorium where Ballora is dancing around.

"Gee, it's kind of dark in here." said Pikachu.

"That's right." said Darkrai's voice.

"We know who you are." the Pokémon said.

"You are in the sister location where Eevee worked here."

"Eevee? Where is she?" asked Grookey.

"She's with Circus Baby in the Scooping Room. To find her, go past Ballora, then proceed to the Scooping Room." It said, as it disappeared.

"Okay, gang, let's sneak." Pikachu told to Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble.

While they were sneaking, Ballora saw them. They were afraid.

"Let's all dress up now!" Pikachu said quietly.

Pikachu and his friends put on ballerina outfits.

Ballora wondered, "I thought that Pokémon are having a Pokémon Musical from Unova."

When she saw the Pokémon, Ballora was angry. She, and Fun-Time Foxy tried to jump scare at them, but they ran away to the door.

"Let's go into the door!" Pikachu yelled.

Suddenly, the light shut off.

"We're blind!" Scorbunny yelled.

But the light was turned back on, as Circus Baby blocked the Scooping Room door holding Eevee.

"I don't recognize you." said Circus Baby, "You are new."

"Help me!" cried Eevee.

"It's Eevee!" said Pikachu, "Let her go!"

"What?" Circus Baby said, "I am curious what event would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this."

"You have to release Eevee, or else?" said Scorbunny.

"Maybe curiosity, or ignorance." Circus Baby said.

"Alright, use Water Gun." Sobble yelled, as he sprayed water at her face, and Eevee was freed.

"Pikachu!" she said to Pikachu.

"Eevee!" said Pikachu, "I'm so glad you're free."

"Why are you doing this? You're going to be in big trouble." said Grookey.

"Alright, that's it!" Circus Baby said, "I'll use this crane now."

She used the crane from her belly to catch Pikachu, Eevee, Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble. But then, there were voices came from.

"Stop right there, Circus Baby." somebody said.

She saw Trash and the Gang.

"Who are you?" she said.

"We're Trash and the Gang." they said, "And we're here to save the Pokémon."

Trash and the Gang came to fight Circus Baby, as Pikachu, Eevee, Scorbunny, Sobble, and Grookey escaped through the door.

"It's the animatronic repeating room." said Eevee.

"Let's go." said Pikachu.

Pikachu, and his friends went to the room. But they were falling down the staircase.

* * *

**5:00 AM**

* * *

In the animatronic theater, there were the Rockstar Assemble, Posh Pizzeria, and Mediocre Melodies groups having talents, even all the animatronics from the past were cheering. Darkrai was also there.

"Heh, heh, heh." it said, "It's just fine watching the animatronic show."

Just then, Pikachu, Eevee, Scorbunny, Grookey, and Sobble tripped all over through the stage. Every animatronic was surprised.

"Oh my head." said Eevee.

"You have found me." said Darkrai.

"Darkrai!" she said.

"You see all my animatronics are here now." it said, "We are gathered around all over the pizzerias. Now, it's time for you to sleep."

Darkrai ordered its animatronics to jump scare at the Pokémon. They fought each other.

"No one can mess with me, fools." said Darkrai.

"Stop it." said someone.

It was the Timburr brothers coming to save Pikachu, and his friends.

"You have to leave our pizzeria alone." the first Timburr brother said.

"You should let Pikachu, and his friends go!" the second Timburr brother said.

"Well, if it isn't the Timburr brothers." said Darkrai, "You should have gone nowhere to be seen."

It used shadow claw, but they were missed.

"Darn it!" it yelled.

Finally Darkrai attacked the Timburr brothers, Pikachu, Eevee, Scorbunny, Sobble, and Grookey in the stage.

"It's over, Pokémon," it said, "You are doomed."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

* * *

**6:00 AM**

* * *

It was 6:00 AM!

"No," Darkrai said, "It can't be!"

"I think we're survived the night." Pikachu said.

Just then Pokémon Trainer George came to the theater.

"Well," he said, "would you look at the time. It looks like your night is over. Your Poké Job has ended."

"George!" all the Pokémon said hugging to him.

"Thanks, everyone." George said, "I hope you enjoyed that. I don't think that I can take this Poké Job in the Pokémon Center. So how are you feeling, Pikachu?"

"It was good for that night." Pikachu said.

"I was doing a karaoke." Scorbunny said.

"I was captured by Spring-Trap." Grookey said.

"I was in the closet in the house." Sobble said.

"I was looking in the Scooping Room." Eevee said.

"We're having a party in our pizzeria." said the Timburr brothers.

"I hope, you're happy, my Pokémon," George said, "That's it. We're never going to do this again."

Darkrai saw George.

"You can't make me for feeling the animatronics unsteadfastly." it said.

"Yes, there might be." said George, "Go, Master Ball."

George finally captured Darkrai.

"As I was saying." he said, "There are no more darkness. Because, Scott Cawthon, the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's, had just released seven more games."

George showed all the FNAF games from the cover sheet.

"As a result, you all gained EXP. and EVs." he said by giving all his Pokémon with EXP.

"Thank you for our reward, George." they said.

"On behalf of all of our storytellers, gamers, Pokémon Trainers, and more," he announced, "We like to thank you for reading with us. Soon our anthology is coming to an end."

George, Pikachu, Eevee, Grookey, Scorbunny, Sobble, and the Timburr brothers came to face with the audience.

"Thank you, Galar!" they all said.

They bowed down, the curtain closed, and this is the end of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Poké Job Anthology.

* * *

**THE END**

Pokémon was owned by Game Freak

Five Nights at Freddy's was owned by Scott Cawthon


End file.
